True Feelings Never Fade
by Fuinn123
Summary: This takes place in Season 2. Finn and Quinn finding each other again, that is until Santana interferes. AU. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – In my story here, it's going to be assumed that Finn and Santana are dating along with Quinn and Sam dating as well. Happy reading!**

Finn was on top of the world. After all, he was captain of the football team again and dating the one and only Santana Lopez. This meant his popularity was soaring. Most people thought Finn wasn't all about popularity, but deep down he was always fond of being popular.

"Hey San." Finn told her as they met at the doors to the school.

"Hey there Finn." Santana told him kissing him on the cheek.

"So am I still coming over for movie night?" Finn asked her as they had made a habit of watching movies every Friday night.

"Um, actually I think I'm just gonna sleep tonight." Santana told him looking away.

"Oh, okay then." Finn said in a confused tone as they walked into Glee.

"Hey guys, my mom just texted me and said I have the house to myself this weekend!" Brittany excitedly proclaimed as she walked in, "That means party tonight!"

"Maybe I should go." Finn thought to himself as he would have nothing else to do now, "Or actually I know what I'm gonna do. Santana will love a surprise."

At seven P.M. on the dot, Finn arrived at the Lopez house to surprise Santana. He hurriedly made his way up to her door and waited for her to answer his ring.

"Hey ther- Oh Finn…" Santana said looking around, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you something," Finn told her, "I know how much love hot chocolate so I brought you some!"

"Well here come in for a few." Santana told him looking at the clock, 7:12.

As Santana sipped her hot chocolate and Finn told her how they were going to win the final game of the year next week, the doorbell startled both of them.

"Shit." Santana said under her breath.

Finn looked at Santana and got up to answer the door.

"No Finn wai-!" Santana began as Finn opened the door.

"Thought I'd come earl-, oh shit." Sam said as he held a pack of condoms.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Finn asked looking from Sam to Santana.

"Finn I can explain!" Santana started.

"You know what, no you don't have to." Finn told her as he could feel his emotions rising, "We're done, I should have listened when everyone said not to trust you."

"But you can!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Finn asked her getting even more upset, "Your little fuck on the side is here with me here at the same time. How in the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

Santana just looked down and Finn took that as his sign to get out of there.

"Oh and don't think that I'm not telling Quinn there buddy." Finn said as he shoved Sam in her house, and then promptly slammed the door.

Finn grabbed his phone as he started his car. He dialed that number that he memorized over two years ago, still not forgetting it.

"Finn?" Quinn asked, with almost a hint of hopefulness.

"Hey, I know we haven't talked recently, well actually at all. But can I come over? We need to talk." Finn told her taking charge.

"What? Yeah sure, just come in the front door." Quinn told him.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." He told her as he pulled in her street.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." Quinn told him as they hung up simultaneously.

Finn pulled in her driveway seeing Quinn standing on her porch with her hair down and no cheerios outfit on. Finn always did like her most when she wasn't in her uniform.

"Finn what's this about?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Look lets go inside and talk about this." Finn started as Quinn turned to lead them inside.

They sat on the couch facing each other in silence when Finn broke it.

"Sam's cheating on you." Finn blurted out not knowing any other way to say it.

Quinn immediately broke into tears and Finn knew he had to comfort her as he moved over and took her into his arms. Finn was a little confused though as to why she didn't doubt him or ask for proof.

"Sorry but how come you're not like doubting me or something?" Finn asked her as her crying slowed.

"I had a feeling something wasn't right with him," She began, "He's been all distant lately and he makes awful excuses not to be with me."

Finn just looked down at her strawberry scented blonde hair as she began to cry some more into his shoulder.

"How did you find out?" Quinn managed to ask between tears.

"Well…" Finn told her, "It was kind of him and Santana…"

"Finn I'm so sorry," Quinn told him looking up into his eyes, "If I would have suspected it was her I would have told you."

"How long has this been happening?"

"About two weeks."

Finn mumbled something as tears began to form at his eyes. Just a week ago Santana had promised him she was being faithful and her flirting wasn't cheating. He felt like a total idiot.

"Finn just don't say anything." Quinn told him as she switched spots taking him into her arms.

"Thanks Quinn." Finn told her gratefully as he couldn't hold in his tears anymore.

"Shhh." Was all she told him as she combed her hands through his hair.

"Quinn, I…" Finn started before cutting himself off.

"What?" Quinn asked looking down at him.

"Here, let's go to Brittany's." Finn told her.

"Finn I don't know."

"Look I'm not saying to get drunk because neither of us are big drinkers," Finn told her getting up, "But to get out of this funk."

"Alright, let me go change."

"No," Finn told her as Quinn looked around confused, "You look amazing like that."

Quinn smiled at him as they walked out to his car.

Finn and Quinn walked up to Brittany's house hearing the music from out side with a few kids sitting outside.

"Hey Quinn!" A random cheerleader yelled at Quinn.

"Hey!" Quinn said giving her a quick hug as they walked into Brittany's house.

"Finn, hey!" One of Finn's teammates yelled as Finn acknowledged him and began to walk over to him, but not before giving Quinn an 'I'll be right back look.'

Quinn headed over to grab a drink as he headed over to the couch. "Damn this punch is good." Quinn thought to himself as he finished it off.

As Quinn hung out by herself on the couch she saw Finn walking towards her, she couldn't help but smile. "Why the hell am I smiling?" Quinn told herself as she tried to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Hey." He simply said as he sat next to her.

"Hey, I recommend getting a drink if you're thirsty, it's sooooooooo good!" Quinn told him as she began to drink her third.

Finn could only chuckle as she finished it off.

"Woah there killer! Slow down on the drinks!" Finn joked with her as she started to drink another one.

"H-hey, I'm theersty!" Quinn told him clearly starting to feel the alcohol.

"Alright there drunky, lets get you home." Finn told her getting her up.

"What? No!" Quinn yelled at him, "This is my favorite song ever! Let's dance!"

Finn only continued to laugh as she stumbled as she led him to the middle of the room.

Finn recognized the song as _Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not_ by Thompson Square. "One of my faves." Finn thought to himself as they began to dance.

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe__  
__When you smiled and said to me...___

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__I think you know I like you a lot__  
__But you're 'bout to miss your shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Finn looked Quinn in her eyes and saw the faintest glimmer of hope in them. He smiled at her and looked up at the ceiling as he was not sure what to do next.

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had__  
__Except for that long one after that__  
__And I knew if I wanted this thing to last__  
__Sooner or later I'd have to ask__  
__For your hand_

At that Finn looked back down at Quinn to be greeted by her lips on his. Finn was caught by surprise, but he couldn't help but kiss back. Before he knew it, Quinn's tongue was on the verge of entering his mouth. Finn let her and engaged back, determined to win the battle of the tongues.

After what seemed like forever, Finn broke the kiss to be greeted by stares and whispers.

"Come on Quinn, lets get you home." Finn said as he took her hand and led her out the door towards his car.

"B-but Finny! I just want to hang out with y-you!" Quinn stuttered as she reluctantly got in his car.

"We can hang out at your house silly." Finn told her as he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay but don't you dware leave meeee!" Quinn told him dragging out the me.

Finn just chuckled as they turned into her driveway.

"Come on now Q." Finn said as she struggled to walk, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Thanks my man." Quinn told him with a kiss on the cheek as he found the key in her pocket to unlock the door. He carried her to her bed where he gently laid her down and put her under the covers. He turned to leave as he thought she was passed out when she yelled.

"No don't leave me!"

"But your mom wouldn't want me here."

"She's gone for the night, pwease stay!"

Finn just laughed as he sat on the floor next to her bed.

"No, no, no!" Quinn told him as she patted the bed behind her.

"Quinn, I don't think…"

"Finn please!"

Finn gave into her like he always did and crawled into bed as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Finn, I just want to tell you something." Quinn told him suddenly sounding serious, although Finn knew she was obviously still under the influence.

"You can tell me anything."

"I love you still. I wreally do."

Finn smiled at how cute she sounded with her slurring.

"I love you too, Q."

Quinn snuggled up close to Finn upon hearing that and yawned. Finn just smiled and kissed the top of her head as he knew unfortunately she would probably forget all of this by tomorrow morning.

As Quinn's breathing grew heavier, he knew that she had finally fallen asleep in his arms. Finn sighed and got up to put his shoes back on.

He looked at Quinn and smiled as she looked so cute sleeping. He decided that he would take a chance and hopefully Quinn would remember tonight as took a piece of paper from her desk.

Quinn woke up early the next morning to the birds chirping with an unusually bad headache.

"What happened last night?" She thought to herself as she looked around her room, when a piece of paper on her side table caught her eye.

_Q,_

_Call me in the morning to tell me how you feel._

_Finn_

"Finn?" Quinn thought aloud as the last thing she remembered was Finn taking her to Brittany's.

She picked up her phone and slowly dialed that number that she didn't have to look up.

**Sorry if it's a little rough, but I was suddenly hit with this idea of a multi-chapter story. No I am not done with Songs of Love, I just needed a break from it and this was just calling my name. Reviews are great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is a little shorter, but I promise to make it up to you next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The phone rang twice before Quinn was greeted by his voice.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Finn asked her in an almost concerned tone.

"Not to." Was all Quinn coughed out before setting the phone down to clear her throat, "Sorry," Finn chuckled, "Hey it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry." Finn quickly told her, "Here, let's go get a coffee, you sound like you could use one."

"That sounds wonderful." Quinn told him, letting a smile slip to her face.

"Okay, well I'm kind of already here." Finn said laughing once again.

"Well geeze, guess you already knew." Quinn told him giggling, "Well I'll be out in a sec." She told him closing her phone.

She quickly changed her clothes as she was still wearing her outfit from last night. She looked in the mirror to check her hair; she saw that it was a little out of shape, so she quickly grabbed a brush to smooth it out.

As she was about to apply make up, her phone vibrating caught her attention, it was a text from Finn.

_From: Finn_

_You don't need makeup, you look great without it._

A simple statement made her heart smile and face light up.

She basically glided down the stairs as she reached the door. She was so happy and couldn't quite place her finger on why. She opened the door and sure enough, there was Finn's little red car.

"Hey Finn, thanks again." She told him as she got in.

"That's what friends do." Finn told her with a smile as he backed out.

"Yeah oh course." Quinn said slightly frowning at the _friend's_ statement. "Well wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't want to ruin this mood or anything, but does this mean you forgive me?"

"I forgave you along time ago Quinn." Finn told her, "I just didn't know when the right time to tell you was."

"Along time ago would've been nice." Quinn muttered under her breath.

Finn must've heard it because he looked at her then smiled as they pulled into the coffee shop.

* * *

School that week was pretty rough, but seeing as it was Friday, Finn hoped that the game tonight would help clear his mind.

Not that the week had been bad or anything, but it had mostly been awkward. Quinn seemed to distance herself from Finn, even though he had told her of the kiss at the coffee shop; she still found it weird between them during school.

Finn pulled his red number 5 jersey over his pads than began his walk out of the locker room. He was the last one out as he had taken some extra time to get in the zone for the game. Unfortunately his junior season had not gone the way he had wished. McKinley had definitely improved, but at 5-6, Finn was looking to at least finish with an even record.

He was about to walk onto the field when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Good luck, Finn."

He turned around to see Quinn standing there in her cheerios uniform with a smile on her face.

"Um thanks Quinn." He told her as his goofy smile covered his face.

"I know you'll do great." She told him as she came up and kissed him on the cheek.

If that wasn't motivation, Finn didn't know what was. He smiled at Quinn one last time than turned to jog onto the field.

"Go gettem Finn!" He heard what he swore was Kurt yelling from the stands as he gave a fist pump.

Everything was going great for Finn, they were leading by 14 and he was on. Every pass he threw seem to find the receiver. For goodness sake he had just rushed for a touchdown; tall, lanky, awkward Finn rumbled 15 yards for a touchdown. What could go wrong?

Well that question was answered on the next possession. Finn got under center and called the cadence, before he called hike though, he looked to the cheerios to see Quinn smiling at him.

"Let's do this." Finn told himself as he yelled hike.

Finn took the ball and rolled out to the left, looking for anyone open down the field. He saw no one and looked for Puck to dump it off to.

"Where the fuck is Puck?" Finn thought to himself as he was not where he was supposed to be.

Finn gave up looking down field and turned to roll right, but as he turned he was greeted with the big defensive tackle who absolutely leveled him. Finn was thrown to the ground with all 290+ pounds of the tackle lying on top of him.

As the big guy rolled off, Finn struggled to his feet.

"You alright dude?" He heard Puck asking him.

"Where the hell were you?" Finn asked him ignoring his question.

"I got tripped up, my bad dude."

"Whatever." Finn said shaking his head as it pounded with pain.

"Finn, are you good to go?" He heard Coach Beiste yell from the sidelines, he gave her a thumbs up and heard the crowd react with a cheer.

"Alright, I25 blizzard sweep on 3." Finn told the huddle, "Ready break!"

They got up to the line and Finn once again called out the cadence. He looked at Quinn again and gave her a wink as his way of telling her, this was for her.

"Hike!" Finn yelled as he rolled to the left following his running back around the line. He could see the end zone a few yards away as he broke a tackle.

As he was about to reach it, the hole in front of him closed with a defensive back. Finn quickly stopped his momentum and juked right. What he didn't see was the All-State linebacker running across the field and lunging at him headfirst. The last thing Finn saw was the linebacker's helmet inches away from his.

As Finn lay motionless on the ground, the stadium quickly fell silent. Coach Beiste and the trainers ran onto the field to see if Finn was alright.

"Finn can you hear me?" They asked, but no answer was returned as Finn didn't even flinch.

"Alright call an ambulance, he's out cold." Coach Beiste told the trainers.

Finn's teammates were huddled around him on their knees with their helmets off. They weren't completely sure what was happening but something was obviously wrong.

The fans remained on their feet, silent looking at the field, as Finn's mom, Burt and Kurt all ran onto the field.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carole desperately asked the trainers as the ambulance drove onto the field.

"We don't know yet, but it shouldn't be too bad."

As the paramedics strapped Finn onto the backboard, Carole heard a quiet sob behind her. She turned to see Quinn with her hands over her mouth and tears falling down her face.

"Quinn you're going to come with us to the hospital, Finn will need you there." She told her.

Quinn just nodded although she wasn't sure why Mrs. Hudson had assumed Finn would need her there.

As the ambulance drove off, Carole told Quinn to come with them as they made their way to Burt's SUV.

The drive to the hospital was as uncomfortable as anyone could imagine. No one was truly sure what was wrong. Quinn couldn't stop crying, while Carole tried her best to fight back tears as she knew her son was unconscious.

When they arrived, they quickly ran to the front desk asking where they could go to see Finn. The nurse informed them that Finn was in the emergency room and they would have to wait in the waiting room.

Quinn sat in the chair with her face in her hands for what seemed like hours. Kurt merely paced the room texting, whom Quinn assumed to Blaine.

Finally, the doctor came out to inform them of Finn's situation.

"Well he's going to be fine, but he's still unconscious." He told them with a serious look on his face. "He has transient quadriplegia; he has a temporary loss of sensation and movement in his upper and lower extremities."

Quinn didn't fully understand what he was saying but she got the gist of it, "Will he be able to… Well walk again?"

"Yes, it will probably be a few days though." The doctor told them, "We'll know his full situation after he wakes up."

The doctor told them Finn's room number then left them as they got up to find it. When they reached it, they decided the Finn's mom and Burt would go first, then Quinn and Kurt.

After about an hour Carole and Burt came out and told Quinn she could go in as Kurt said it was too much and he couldn't be in there with Finn out cold.

Quinn cautiously walked into the room, not fully ready to see Finn like this. Once she saw him though, the tears began to fall again. "Why Finn?" Was all she could think to herself as she sat by him and took his hand.

* * *

**As always Reviews are wanted as they keep me motivated! Also if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, let your voice be heard! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been awful at updating! School and work are just slowly taking over my life… But here we go!**

**

* * *

**

"_Hey Quinn?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What would you say if I told you I loved you?"_

_Quinn looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow._

"_I love you, Q." Finn said with a look of accomplishment._

_Quinn looked at Finn as a smile appeared on her lips, "I love you too, Finn."_

"_Sweet." Finn said to himself as his grin grew bigger._

"_I tell you I love you, and all I get back is 'sweet'?" Quinn asked him raising her eyebrow once more._

"_Well… Umm." Finn stammered, "I… uh…"_

"_You are such a dork." Quinn told him as she leaned over and kissed him._

"Quinn." Kurt said as he nudged her arm, "Quinn."

"Ye-What?" Quinn asked as she slowly opened her eyes to see Kurt standing up over her.

"Quinn, you need to get home."

"No." Quinn told him, shaking the dream from her mind, "I'm not leaving Finn." She said as she sat up straight in her chair.

"You've been here all night, you need to get some rest or at least freshen up." Kurt told her pulling a chair up.

"Kurt, I can't leave Finn again!" She told him with tears beginning to form.

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere." Kurt calmly told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just go freshen up and come back in a couple hours."

Quinn thought about it and agreed to go freshen up realizing that she was still in her cheerios uniform.

"I'll be back in less than an hour." Quinn said as she looked at Finn one last time before quickly running out.

* * *

Quinn waited very impatiently in front of the hospital for her mom to come pick her up.

Ms. Fabray finally arrived some 10 minutes later to be greeted by an upset Quinn.

"Quinnie you need to be strong here for Finn." She told her daughter as they drove to their house.

"Mom, you don't know how hard it is," She told her, "He looks so… Dead." Quinn told her mom as she felt tears begin to form.

"But honey he's not and he is going to need you to be strong for him when he wakes up."

"I know." Was all Quinn could say as they pulled into their driveway.

The car wasn't even completely parked before Quinn was already out and heading inside. She quickly rushed upstairs to get the shower running.

It all felt like a blur to her, before she knew it; she was out of the shower and putting on her shirt. She ran downstairs looking for her keys as she wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Quinn, why don't you rest a little?" Her mom asked her as she saw her daughter frantically running around.

"Mom… I can't." Quinn told her as she found her keys, "I have to get back to Finn." She yelled as she ran out the front door to her car.

"Of course!" Quinn madly yelled as the highway was moving slow as could be in the morning rush hour.

The drive that should have been 20 minutes, took Quinn over an hour to arrive at the hospital once again.

She quickly parked her car and all but ran to Finn's room where she found him still asleep.

"So I'm guessing he hasn't woken yet?" Quinn asked Kurt who was reading a book by Finn's bedside.

"No, the doctors said that he should come around sometime soon though."

"Oh, well can he hear us?" Quinn asked Kurt.

"They said he will be able to hear us when he starts to wake up." Kurt told her as he closed his book.

"I'm going to head down to the cafeteria," Kurt told her, "Do you want to join me?"

"No, I'll stay here with Finn." Quinn told him.

"Ok then." Kurt said with a fleeting smile as he left the room.

Quinn took the seat next to Finn and put his hand in hers.

"I know you can't hear me Finn," Quinn told him, "But I am truly sorry for all I did to you. It wasn't fair to you and I really messed up. I don't know how you forgave me but if I could go back in time, trust me I would."

Quinn told him as a tear began to fall down her cheek, "So anyways I figured I would sing to you incase you can hear me." She said as she began to softly sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me__  
__How's life? Tell me, how's your family?__  
__I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever__  
__We small talk, work and the weather__  
__Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me__  
__Is still burned in the back of your mind__  
__You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright__  
__I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping__  
__Staying up, playing back myself leaving__  
__When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side__  
__And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days__  
__When fear crept into my mind__  
__You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile__  
__So good to me, so right__  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking__  
__Probably mindless dreaming__  
__But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't__  
__So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright__  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time, all the time_

It was inaudible to anyone outside of the room, but Quinn hoped that somehow Finn could hear her. She knew that she would truly give anything to go back and change the past, but she couldn't.

"Finn, I love you." Quinn told him as tears threatened to fall again. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek as the tears fell.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she walked in.

"What? Yeah of course." Quinn said as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Look Quinn," Rachel told her as she pulled a chair up next to her, "You don't have to try to hide anything."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked Rachel refusing to look at her.

"I see the way you look at him," She calmly told Quinn, "I know that you haven't forgiven yourself for what you did."

"What makes you think that?"

"Quinn…" Rachel said looking at her waiting for Quinn to tell the truth.

Quinn looked at her and the tears began to form again. "Okay yes I haven't forgiven myself! But how am I supposed to? I broke his and my heart in the process!" She told Rachel as the tears fell again.

"Aw Quinn." Rachel said as she took Quinn into her arms, "Finn forgave you so I think it's time you forgave yourself."

"H-how do you know that?" Quinn asked with a sniffle.

"He told me a while ago." Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you think he'd ever take me back?" Quinn asked. It was funny to Quinn as not to long ago Rachel was the one in love with Finn and desperately trying to get him.

"In a heartbeat." Rachel told her simply.

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn said hugging her.

* * *

A couple hours later, as Quinn, Kurt and Rachel all sat around Finn's bedside, Finn finally started to come around.

"Kurt! Rachel! Look!" Quinn said excitedly as she noticed Finn's eyes begin to flutter open.

Kurt and Rachel got up and gathered around Finn's bed waiting to see if he was truly waking up.

"Innn." Was all they heard Finn mutter.

"What'd he say?" Rachel asked them.

"Shhh!" Quinn told her as he began to mumble again.

"Wiiinnnn."

"Win?" Kurt asked with a confused tone.

"Quinnn." Finn finally got out.

Quinn looked at him and grabbed his hand with her other hand, "I'm right here Finn."

Finn smiled upon hearing that, as Quinn felt a slight squeeze from Finn's hand.

"Oh Finn." Quinn said as a smile began to creep on her face.

The doctor walked in upon hearing the commotion, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a couple minutes so we can take his vitals."

Quinn reluctantly let go of Finn's hand as she began to leave Finn's room.

"Quinnnn." Finn whispered once more from his bed.

Quinn quickly turned around and ran back to Finn's side.

"Finn?"

"I love you too." He whispered as Quinn fought the tears back. Had he heard her sing and confess her true feelings?

* * *

After a half hour of waiting for the doctor to be done with Finn, they were informed they could see Finn again.

Quinn stayed in the waiting room though, allowing Carole, Kurt, and Burt to visit with Finn first. After what seemed like an eternity Quinn was finally told she could go in with Finn.

When she was about to enter the room she noticed everybody else leaving.

"Where are you all going?" She asked Kurt.

"Finn wants to see you. Alone." Kurt told her with a smile as he walked past her.

Quinn smiled to herself as she walked in the room.

"Hey Q." Finn told her with his big grin.

"Hey Finn." Quinn said still smiling as she sat next to his bed.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Quinn broke it.

"So did you hear all that I said before?"

"The singing? Yes." Finn told her, "It was beautiful."

"Thanks." Quinn said with her grin growing, "What about everything else."

"Well yeah," Finn began, "That's why I-uh told you I loved you." He told her looking her in the eyes.

"Well good, because I really do still love you." Quinn told him staring into his big brown eyes.

"I love you too." Finn told her.

Quinn just smiled as it seemed everything was finally going back to the way it should.

"Quinn..." Finn began to ask her, "Not to ruin the moment or anything… But why did you do… well you know." He asked looking away.

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy." Quinn thought to herself as she sighed and thought of how to even begin.

* * *

**I wanted to end the chapter there so I could have something good to start with next chapter. I know cliffhangers suck but hopefully I'll make it worth it! Review please and let me know if anything is bad or anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Thank you for reading, I love seeing reviews and hits go up! It gives me my motivation! I am currently on a Fuinn high with all of these scenes were getting in the last couple episodes! So I hope to get a couple more chapters out in this and Songs of Love before the week is over! **

**Oh and I don't own Glee sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn looked down at Finn; she saw the longing in his big brown eyes. Unfortunately, she knew that she would have to eventually talk to Finn about this.

"Finn…" Quinn began, "Before I tell you what happened, I hope you know that I never wanted any of it to happy, and I would do anything to take it back."

Finn looked up at her; his brown eyes met her hazel eyes. He saw tears beginning to form around her eyes; he nodded at her and squeezed her hand.

Quinn took a deep breath, "You remember when you went to your Aunt's birthday dinner in July?" Finn nodded, "Well I was really lonely that night, and well, I felt fat." Quinn told him looking away embarrassed.

"So I called Puck because I always saw him looking at me, so I knew he would say things to make me feel better." Quinn's tears began to fall, "And he brought wine coolers, I didn't think much of them, so I drank them."

"Puck seduced me, Finn." Quinn told him not holding the tears back anymore, "I know i-it doesn't make it d-different because I-I gave in."

"I kicked him out right after because I was so ashamed of myself. Once he left I cried myself to sleep because I knew I just ruined the best thing I had, you."

Finn squeezed her hand once more, and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his free hand.

"I really didn't want to lose i-it to him." Quinn told him sniffling, "I wanted us, well to lose it to each o-other."

Finn and Quinn looked at each other; Finn could tell that she truly regretted it. After a few minutes, Finn broke the silence, "Well why did you lie to me for months, about well… everything?"

Quinn looked at Finn once more, why did this have to be so tough? "Oh yeah," She thought to herself, "I had to be stupid and ruin it with Finn the first time around."

"F-Finn, I lied to you because I didn't want to lose you." Quinn said calmly, "I loved you too much and couldn't handle the thought of losing you, but obviously I ended up hurting you even more."

"I prayed every night that the baby could be yours. You would have been a better father than Puck could ever be." She told him closing her eyes, "I mean that."

Finn looked at Quinn as her tears began to fall again. "Quinn, I honestly did forgive you. I just couldn't come up to you right away because I was to hurt."

Quinn nodded slowly and opened her eyes to meet Finn's, "I understand."

"But Quinn, I never stopped loving you. I really tried to get over you," Finn told her, "But no one could take my heart like you did."

"I'm so sorry." Quinn told him starting to cry once more.

"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing." Finn told her with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked with a confused tone.

"There's nothing wrong with you having my heart," Finn told her still smiling, "I'm glad that you have it."

"Finn, I-" Quinn said getting choked up by tears. Finn forgave her and he still loved her, why was she so lucky?

"Quinn, I still love you." Finn told her, "I probably shouldn't but I just can't stop."

Quinn smiled at Finn and cautiously leaned in to kiss him, seeing Finn lean in as well their lips crashed. It felt so right to them to have their lips united.

Finn broke the kiss, "Quinn as much as I love you, I think we need to start over."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked once more.

"I think we need a new start," Finn told her still smiling, "To become closer and stronger."

Quinn smiled down at Finn and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said giggling, "I'm Quinn Fabray."

Finn shook Quinn's hand and smiled at her, "Well Ms. Fabray, would you be interested in a night at Breatstix with me once I get out of here?"

Quinn laughed at Finn's question, "Yes, let's make it a date."

"Sweet." Finn said, smiling at Quinn.

* * *

"Finally Finn was getting let out." Quinn said to herself as she pushed his wheelchair down the Hospital hallway.

"I am so glad to get out of here." Finn thought out loud which was followed by laughs from Quinn and Finn's mom. "What? Can you blame me for not wanting to be locked up in this place?" Finn told them chuckling.

Quinn shook her head as she knew how uncomfortable a hospital could truly feel. "Trust me, I understand."

"So I have a question?" Quinn asked Finn, "Are you going to keep the wheelchair or get crutches?"

"I don't know, I kinda like the wheelchair situation." Finn told her, "As fun as crutches are, I feel they could be tiring."

"How bad is the break?" Quinn asked Finn about his leg.

"They said I could be in a cast anywhere from 4-5 more weeks unfortunately." Finn told her in a bummed tone. Unfortunately he would be missing at least half of the basketball season due to this injury.

"Well I'll be happy to push you around if you want me to." Quinn told Finn reassuringly.

"Gotta say," Finn told her, "No offence or anything, but I love the new you, Quinn."

"No offence taken." She told him as she ruffled his hair with her hand.

"I guess we should double date with Artie and Brittany." Finn said laughing.

Quinn just laughed in return, the more she thought about it, it would be a cute date.

"Well I'll just go ahead and ask them right now." She told him pulling out her phone.

* * *

Finn's first week back at school hadn't been half bad. He got out of tests and homework, he got free lunches, and he had Quinn pushing him around in his wheelchair.

"Livin' the good life." Finn thought to himself as she pushed him through the doors of school. It was Friday and they had a date at Breadstix with Artie and Brittany.

"So eight, right?" Quinn asked Finn breaking him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course," Finn told her, "Do you want me to bring my wheelchair or crutches?"

"Whichever makes you happiest." Quinn told him. She preferred the crutches but she wanted to make this relationship work.

"I think I'll give the crutches a go." Finn told her on cue as if he was reading her mind.

"Sometimes I feel like you know me to well." Quinn said giggling.

Finn smiled and turned to look at her. "What?" Quinn asked him, having no idea what he was looking at.

"Nothing, you just look amazing." Quinn blushed at Finn's compliment.

"Well I'll see you at 8?" Finn asked as they reached his house.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She told him.

* * *

"So Finn, how do you like the wheelchair?" Artie asked Finn during dinner.

"I gotta admit, it's not as bad as I thought." Finn said with a grin, "Teachers are sympathetic, plus I get to be lazy all day. But it does get pretty boring."

"Preach!" Artie told him upon hearing that.

"Haha, but it is nice to have a beautiful girl push you through the hallways." Finn told them, smiling at Quinn. "Once I get the hang of this thing again, you might just get to ride with me instead of pushing me." He told her with a wink.

"Oh that would be an honor." Quinn told him laughing.

"Riding in them, is like riding a bike," Brittany told Quinn, "Except for you don't have to pedal."

Quinn looked at Brittany raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Brittany told Quinn.

Quinn shook off Brittany's odd comment and ordered her meal. It felt right to Quinn to be by Finn's side again. Puck and Sam never truly replaced Finn, as much as she tried to make them.

The night went on nicely, small chat with the dinner, and a lot of laughs. It came to an end all too soon though.

Quinn and Finn got into her car and drove off towards Finn's home. Finn turned on the radio and broke out into song.

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.__  
__So I travel back, down that road.__  
__Who she come back? No one knows.__  
__I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

Quinn laughed as Finn finished, "As much as I love your singing, that song is not you."

"What? Are you saying I can't rap?" Finn asked her with his grin.

Quinn and Finn both started laughing at this; it was nice to share a good laugh together again.

"I had fun tonight." Finn told her as they pulled on her street.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn told him smiling.

"Well this is my stop." Finn said as she pulled into his driveway.

"Unfortunately, I don't want this night to end." Quinn told him looking down.

"Hey, it's only our first date, still plenty to come." Finn told her as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll text you."

Quinn smiled at him, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Tell me how you like it! Reviews are awesome! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters as well, please tell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took forever for me to update! I had some massive writers block but I want to thank BearyBear for helping me get through the block with the idea for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Finn slowly crutched his way to his front door. He stopped before entering to give Quinn a fleeting wave. "What a night." He thought to himself as he opened the door and crutched his way in.

"Finn." Finn stopped himself from closing the door to see none other than Santana standing at the doorstep where he had just been.

"Santana?" Finn asked her, what on earth was she doing here?

Santana slowly looked up to meet his eyes. She locked eyes with him through her eye lashes. Finn noticed how pretty her eyes really were.

"Can we talk?" Santana practically whispered.

"What?" Finn asked still stunned to see Santana standing there, "Yeah, sure come in."

Finn hopped aside to let Santana make her way inside. He followed her to his couch where she plopped down looking back at him.

Finn looked at her quizzically as he crutched his way towards her.

"What's this about?" Finn asked her. He honestly had no idea why Santana would be at his house at ten o'clock on a Tuesday night.

"Finn," Santana began, "I am so sorry." She confessed as a lump formed in her throat.

Finn just stared down at the Latina, was she crying? He had never seen Santana cry before.

"I-I wish I could take it all back." Santana continued to confess, "I was f-falling for you, h-heck I had you and I blew it."

Finn didn't really know how to react to all of this. Seeing Santana break down in front of him was cutting him up inside.

Santana looked up at him again as a tear fell down her cheek. Seeing a tear fall, Finn couldn't take it anymore as he sat next to Santana and took her into his arms, "Shh its okay." Finn consoled her as he stroked his hand through her hair.

"N-no it's not." Santana choked out as the tears began to fall even more. "I ruined the best thing I had."

Finn's heart was breaking more and more listening to Santana's confession. He simply held her and whispered into her ear.

Santana continued to cry for another good ten minutes. Finn had never seen her so broken like this, what was he supposed to do? What if he truly did have feelings for Santana as well? What if the feelings were true and not fake like he told himself?

"Finn, I'm sorry." Santana finally said as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Finn simply stared back down at her eyes. Their brown eyes connected, neither of them wanting to break their stare.

"Look Santana," Finn began still not breaking his stare, "Why don't you stay here tonight." He told her as she looked to broken to drive home.

"Really?" She asked him hopefully.

Finn thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, positive. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the ground."

"No, you can have your bed. I'll sleep on the ground." Santana told him as they both stood up, "After all this is your house."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked her as they made their way upstairs to Finn's room. After all he was a gentleman and a good gentleman would let the girl have the bed.

"Yes." Santana told him with a small smile, "It's the least I can do for you being so nice."

Finn smiled back at her as he led her to his room, "Well this is my room, and I'll go change in the bathroom." He told her as he picked up a pair of shorts from the ground, "You can use one of my tee-shirts if you want."

"That would be wonderful." Santana told him as her smile began to slowly widen, "Thanks again."

Finn smiled at her as he turned to go to the bathroom. What was with Santana? She truly seemed like she had changed a lot since their break up. Finn just put the thought in the back of his mind as he pulled on the shorts and returned to his room.

"Well goodnight." Finn told her as he flipped the light switch. She looked pretty comfortable in his big shirt as she lay in a jumble of blankets.

"Night." Santana quietly told him as the lights went off.

Finn was lying in his bed wide awake. For some reason he could not fall asleep even though it was past eleven. Normally he was passed out by now.

"You awake?" Finn whispered towards Santana curious if she couldn't sleep like himself.

"Yeah." Santana whispered almost inaudibly.

Finn thought for a second before finally asking, "Come up with me?"

As if she had been waiting for him to ask Santana got up and crawled into the bed, lying beside him.

"Thanks." Santana said once more as Finn wrapped an arm around her.

Finn thought about what he was doing for a short second before closing his eyes, hoping for sleep to come.

* * *

Quinn looked over at her clock, _11:47_. Why hadn't Finn texted her?

Quinn's mind began to run wild. Did I say something wrong? Was it a bad first date? Was I to boring?

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand not being able to take it anymore. She was going to text Finn and see what was up.

_Heyy..?_

Sure it wasn't much of a text, but she didn't want to seem totally desperate. How far would that get her?

After all they were starting over so she needed to make it seem like she wasn't as hurt as she really was.

Quinn didn't move from her bed for close to 20 minutes waiting for a reply from Finn. She threw her phone to the ground upset that Finn hadn't replied.

"I'll just talk to him tomorrow morning in Glee." Quinn finally told herself as they had Glee first thing. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Finn reached over and turned off his alarm clock as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Santana," Finn groggily said, "We have to be at school in 20 minutes."

Santana started to stir from underneath the blankets, "Okay just 5 more minutes."

"Yeah, sure." Finn said as he began to get out of his bed.

"No, please stay with me." Santana pleaded as she turned to face him, "Just five more minutes."

Finn gave into her again as he laid back down next to her. "Just five more."

Santana snuggled up close to Finn, embracing his warmth. Santana sighed into his bare chest. She didn't want this to end.

"Aright Santana, we have to be at school in 15 minutes." Finn told her getting up. He grabbed a shirt that looked clean and threw it on. He picked up his phone to see that he had one new message. "Shit." Finn thought as he opened it to reveal a message from Quinn. He had forgotten to text Quinn.

Santana mumbled something that Finn couldn't quite make out as he threw on a pair of jeans. He really didn't care if Santana saw him in his boxers.

What did surprise him was when Santana started changing right there in front of him.

"Sorry, I'll be downstairs." Finn quickly told her as she pulled his shirt over her head.

"Don't be so nervous." Santana calmly told him, "You've seen me naked before."

Finn pondered this for a moment, true he had seen her naked but things were different now. He was sort of dating Quinn after all wasn't he?

"Seriously Finn," Santana told him as she pulled on her jeans, "See that wasn't so bad was it." She said as she reached for her shirt.

"Yeah, whatever." Finn quickly said as he turned to make his way downstairs. "Well I'll see you at school." Luckily the doctor had cleared him to drive since it was his left leg.

"Um well actually I didn't drive over so I was hoping you could drive me?"

Great, how would Quinn take it if she saw him pull up with Santana in the passenger side?

"Okay," Finn sighed, "Come on let's go, I don't want to be late for Glee." He told her as he glanced at the clock.

The drive to school was quiet and Finn was happy that it was a short drive to McKinley from his house.

As fate would have it though, none other than Quinn was behind him as he pulled his car into the parking lot.

"Of course." Finn groaned, looking at her in his rear view mirror.

"Don't you need your cheerios uniform?" Finn asked Santana, trying to find a reason to not pull in with Quinn.

"I have an extra here." Santana told him clearly not realizing who was behind them. Maybe that was a good thing though because Finn could easily make up that Santana's car had broken down or something instead of Santana blabbing of their sleepover last night.

"Well here, let me drop you off at the door." Finn told her as he saw Quinn pull into an empty spot.

"Just park." Santana firmly told him. Why on earth was he so fidgety all of the sudden?

Finn found an empty parking spot and backed his way in. He quickly grabbed his crutches and began to crutch towards the school, hoping to keep his distance from Santana and find Quinn.

Of course Santana quickly jogged to catch up to Finn. "Will you slow down?" She told him as they reached the doors.

"What is _she_ doing with you?" Finn turned around to see Quinn closely behind him and Santana.

Before Finn could make something up Santana answered her question.

"Finn and I had a sleepover last night and he drove me to school today." Santana told her with a smirk.

Quinn just stared at Finn with her mouth hanging open and he could've sworn he saw tears forming as she bumped through them to reach the doors.

Finn sighed and looked up to the sky, "Why me?" He thought, "I try to help my friend out and all I do is get in trouble." He turned on the thought and crutched his way through the halls towards the choir room.

"Finn stop running from me!" Santana yelled as she caught up to him again. Of course he wasn't really running as he had crutches, but you get the point.

"Alright look," Finn began as he stopped and turned to Santana, "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you that I can be a good and trustworthy girlfriend!" Santana truthfully told him.

"But I'm dating Quinn." Finn reminded her as he looked down at his shoes.

"Finn just give me another chance!" Santana pleaded with him, "You're giving Quinn another chance!"

Finn sighed at hearing this and began to make his way towards the choir room again.

If you would have told him three months ago that he would be stuck in a love triangle with Santana and Quinn, he would've called you high.

* * *

**I know this was mostly Finn and Santana but it will get to be more Finn and Quinn don't worry! I'm thinking of having a little cat fight next chapter? Ideas? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I am sorry that I take forever to update! I can just never decide what to write about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Finn slowly crutched his way into the choir room. He scanned the room for Quinn and quickly found her, sitting next to no other than Sam.

_What in the?_ Finn thought to himself as he crutched his way to the closest available seat. Santana followed him and was on the verge on sitting next to him.

"No." Finn simply told her as she looked down at him with a confused expression, "Look I know that you're sorry, and I forgive you. Trust me, I do. But I want Quinn, nothing against you."

Santana just stared at him, she looked heartbroken. It took everything in Finn's will to not get up and hug her, so he simply remained where he was and looked down at his feet.

"I don't understand." Santana whispered to him, "But I'll wait for you."

Finn looked up at her, now this was definitely new for Santana. If Finn knew anything from his past experiences, he knew that Santana did not wait. That meant for anyone.

"Okay." Finn simply mumbled, refusing to meet her gaze.

Santana nodded and slowly made her way to the top row, to sit by herself.

Quinn pretended not to notice as she faked a laugh at one of Sam's obnoxious jokes.

Finn sighed and put his head into his hands. He always seemed to mess up his relationships. It was kind of an ongoing occurrence. Although he knew he didn't do anything wrong with Quinn during baby gate, he still chose to leave her which he regretted for so long.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue happily proclaimed as he waltzed into the room, "What's wrong Finn?" He curiously asked as he noticed his male lead's head in his hands.

"Hmm?" Finn asked as he slowly lifted his head, "Oh nothing." He quickly told him as he looked back down at the floor.

"Alright?" Mr. Schue said as he turned and began to write on the board. Finn was in no mood to learn today as everything was beginning to go downhill. Again.

Finn spent the entire class thinking to himself and sneaking looks at Quinn who seemed to be returning the looks. He shook his head slowly and got up as the bell rang. He picked up his crutches and slowly made his crutch towards his Algebra 2 class.

"Hey Finn, mind if I walk with you?" Finn turned to see Brittany happily skipping towards him.

"Um sure." Finn told her as he was confused as to why she would want to walk with him.

"So how come Quinn is talking to Sam?" She asked him obviously confused at the situation, "And why were you with Santana? Aren't you dating Quinn?"

Well she certainly got to her point quick.

"Um I don't know, I don't know, and yes." Finn quickly answered all three of her questions.

Brittany looked at him and blinked her eyes a couple times, trying to compute what Finn had just said.

"Alright." Finn said as he noticed she was still confused, "I don't know why Quinn was flirting with Sam. I was with Santana because I felt bad for her, and yes I am dating Quinn." He told her as they reached their math class, _For now_. He mumbled under his breath.

The rest of the day dragged on for Finn. Math was boring as Brittany was the only person he talked to in that class since they were in the lower level math. Spanish resulted in the usual nap for Finn as Mr. Schue usually let him off the hook. English was spent looking at Quinn trying to get her to look back, she did a couple of times but it was nothing more than a quick look. During lunch he spent the day sitting alone with a table with Puck, Mike, Tina and Artie.

"Dude," Puck asked him as Finn played with his vegetables, "What's up with you today?"

"What do you think?" Finn asked him as he didn't move his gaze from the peas that were evading his fork.

"Quinn?" Artie asked him in between bites of his burger.

"Yup."

"Dude why don't you just hook up with Santana?" Puck asked him, "She would totally screw you plus Quinn would be jealous."

Finn considered it for a moment, "Yeah but I don't want Quinn to be jealous. I want to be with her. _Not_ Santana."

"Whatevs man, your loss." Puck told him as he stole a fry from Artie.

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he continued his quest to stab the pea.

"Alright this is painful to watch." Tina announced, "Finn you are coming with me." She said as she stood up and grabbed Finn's arm.

"Where?" Finn asked her even though he knew the answer. He grabbed his crutches and followed closely behind Tina.

"Hello girls, you need to leave." Tina told the two cheerios sharing a table with Quinn, "Now." The girls who at first refused to listen to Tina hastily got up as she glared at them.

"Quinn, Finn you two need to sit down and talk." Tina told them as she all but forced Finn into the seat across from Quinn, "It's getting painful to watch you two try to ignore each other."

Quinn looked at Finn with sad eyes. _These girls are going to be the death of me_, he told himself as he looked deep into her hazel eyes.

Tina left them at that. They remained silent for a couple of awkward minutes before Finn broke it.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Finn sincerely told her as he twiddled his thumbs underneath the table.

Quinn looked at him for another long second, "Its okay." She finally told him as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So are you and Sam?" Finn asked her curiously as he looked back up at her.

"No," Quinn quickly told him, "I just wanted to, um, well make you jealous. You don't understand how jealous I was when I heard Santana slept at your house. I know it was childish you don't have to tell me." She told him as she looked down at her hands.

"It's not childish." Finn told her as he took Quinn's hand into his, "Were you really jealous?"

"Well yeah?" Quinn told him as she smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Finn's, "Hearing that my boyfriend had a sleepover with the girl that wants to screw him is enough to make me jealous."

"Trust me, nothing happened." Finn quickly defended himself, "I only want to be with you." He told her as he grinned.

Quinn smiled at him, "Well one of these days it better be me who gets to sleepover at your house." She told him with a shy smile.

Was this Quinn talking dirty? Finn had truly seen and heard everything if it was, everyone knew that Quinn Fabray did not talk dirty.

"Well the door is always open." Finn told her as he squeezed her hand.

"Okay well I might just take you up on that offer sometime soon." She told him as her smile grew, "Come on, let's go to history." She told him as she got up, not letting Finn's hand go.

"As much as I want to hold hands with you," Finn told her, "I gotta crutch myself to history." He sadly told her.

"Well as long as you stay by my side." She happily told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter hopefully won't take so long to update! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm an awful updater. But don't give up on me!**

**

* * *

**

"So dude what's up with you and Santana?" Puck curiously asked Finn as they made their way through the halls. Finn had finally lost the crutches, but he still walked with a slight limp.

"Ha, I wish I could tell ya." Finn told his friend as they rounded a corner, "Dude why do you gotta still do that?"

Puck stopped and helped up the freshman he had just shoved, "Yeah, yeah. I'm workin on it."

Finn chuckled as they walked into the choir room. "Hey guys," Mr. Schue greeted them as they made their way in. Finn and Puck both nodded their head at Mr. Schue as they took their seats next to their girlfriends, Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey." Finn told Quinn with a smile as he sat next to her.

Quinn smiled brightly back at him, "Hi."

"What are you so happy about?" Finn asked her as she continued to beam.

"You'll see."

Finn looked at her with a confused expression that they had all come used to. What on earth did that mean? Finn's mind began to race as he tried to think of what on earth it could possibly be.

"Alright, well before we get started," Mr. Schue told them, interrupting Finn's thoughts, "Quinn has requested that she get a chance to sing." He told them as he nodded at Quinn who stood up.

Finn smiled as he watched Quinn walk to the front of the room, there was something about Quinn singing that made Finn happy. He couldn't really decide if it was that she was a damn good singer, or if it was just that she looked happy as can be when she sang.

"This song is for Finn," Quinn told the class with a smile, "You never realize what you have until you lose it, but luckily I got him back."

Santana rolled her eyes and sunk a little lower in her chair as the music started.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart__  
__Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl__  
__The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love__  
__But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

_I start thinking about it,__  
__I almost forgot what it was like__  
__To know what it feels like__  
__Cause with you__  
__I can let my hair down__  
__I can say anything crazy__  
__I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground__  
__With nothing but a T-shirt on__  
__I never felt so beautiful__  
__Baby as I do now__  
__Now that I'm with you__  
__With you, with you, with you__  
__Now that I'm with you_

_You speak and it's like a song__  
__And just like that all my walls come down__  
__It's like a private joke just meant for us to know__  
__I relate to you naturally__  
__Everybody else just fades away__  
__Sometimes it's hard to breathe__  
__Just knowing you found me_

_Cuz I start thinking about it,__  
__I almost forgot what it was like__  
__To know what love feels right__  
__Cause with you__  
__I can let my hair down__  
__I can say anything crazy__  
__I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground__  
__With nothing but a T-shirt on__  
__I never felt so beautiful__  
__Baby as I do now__  
__Now that I'm with you__  
__With you_

_Come and take me__  
__Love you save me__  
__Like nobody else__  
__Now I can be myself__  
__With you_

_With you__  
__I can let my hair down__  
__I can say anything crazy__  
__I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground__  
__With nothing but a T-shirt on__  
__I never felt so beautiful__  
__Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)__  
__Now that I'm with you_

"That's what I'm talking about!" Mr. Schue said with a laugh as he walked to the front of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Quinn happily told him as she walked over to regain her seat next to Finn.

Finn smiled as she sat back next to him, "That was amazing." He whispered into her ear as he put an arm around her.

Quinn smiled as she kept her head high. She was on top of the world. She was getting chances to sing more, she had ended her war with Rachel, and most importantly she had Finn back.

"Santana where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked as Santana suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Finn noticed her hands were over her face which meant she was most likely crying.

Finn sighed and stood up, "I'll go talk to her." He turned around to look at Quinn and give her his best look of reassurance before chasing after Santana.

"Santana, wait!" Finn called out to her as she was about to round the corner. She stopped almost immediately at hearing his voice.

"What?" She asked him as she turned to face him.

Finn took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But I chose Quinn." Finn immediately regretted that last part as he realized how harsh it sounded.

Santana glared at him, "Why? Please tell me, look at me. I'm fuckin hot, I can be sweet, and I'm one god damn good kisser."

Finn stared at her, he wasn't speechless. It was the fact that he couldn't decide what to say at this moment. Should he be blatantly honest or let her down easy? Before he could decide though, he felt lips on his.

He was so taken back by the kiss that it took him a couple seconds to realize what was happening. He pushed Santana away just as he heard Quinn running down the hallway.

"Stay away from Finn you bitch!" Finn turned to see Quinn full on sprinting at Santana. He had never seen Quinn run, except for cheer routines. So this was a new site as she gracefully ran down the hall.

Santana rolled her eyes at seeing Quinn run. Honestly, what was Quinn going to do to Santana? After all, she was from Lima Heights Adjacent. What she didn't see coming was Quinn's hand, which slapped her right across the face.

"Oh hell no." Santana shrieked after she got over the shock of being slapped. She grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and threw her into the lockers.

Quinn quickly recovered from the throw and grabbed Santana and threw her to the ground. Finn stood there with his mouth open in astonishment. He couldn't decide if this was hot or completely wrong.

Santana shot back up and grabbed Quinn by her ponytail, yanking it as hard as she could, resulting in a scream from Quinn.

_Okay, this is going too far._ Finn thought to himself as he quickly got in between Quinn and Santana, separating them with a strong but gentle push. Mr. Schue came running down the hallway as he heard Quinn's scream.

"What on earth is going on?" Mr. Schue uneasily asked them as he saw Finn holding Santana back with one arm.

Santana immediately stopped struggling against Finn's strong hold as she realized Mr. Schue was now there to stop the violence. She couldn't get in trouble for fighting again though. She had just talked to Principal Figgins about that fight with that obnoxious sophomore cheerleader.

"I-uh." Santana stammered trying to think of a lie.

"Nothing," Finn quickly said noticing Santana's need to keep this covered, "They were just having a little yelling match. No biggie."

Mr. Schue stared at them, "Alright, well come on let's get back to practice." He told them as he turned around and began to walk towards the classroom.

Santana began to make her way to the classroom when she realized that Finn and Quinn weren't following her. She turned on her heel to see the couple walking into an empty classroom. She sighed as she turned and made her way to the Glee room, alone.

"What the hell were you kissing her for?" Quinn asked him, well more yelled at him, as soon as they walked into the empty room.

Finn looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you saw the whole thing? She kissed me."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Quinn asked him getting desperate, "I walk out to see you kissing your ex!"

Finn sighed, she was so hard to convince. "Look, you saw me break the kiss. I didn't want it. She caught me off guard when I asked her what was wrong."

Quinn frowned at him. She was obviously still not convinced.

"Alright look." Finn told her, "I know that I do some dumb things, but cheating is just stupid and I won't do it. Like I've said before, I'm stupid but I aint dumb."

Quinn sighed, "I know. It's just so frustrating. Before it was Rachel trying to pry you away from me and now it's Santana. I just feel like I'll never fully have you."

Finn looked at her with a confused expression. "Quinn, you _do_ have me. Trust me, I choose you and only you. No one else."

Like usual, Quinn still wasn't convinced. _She's lucky I love her._ Finn thought to himself as a smile crept onto his face.

"What?" She asked him, visibly confused to why he was smiling.

"I was just thinking that this should show you that you fully have me." Finn told her as he leaned in kissed her. He put more passion and love into a single kiss than he had ever before. He needed to convince her that he was hers, and only hers.

Once he broke the short kiss he knew he had her convinced. She had a bright smile on her face that would light up his day in the darkest of times.

"Look Quinn, I'm yours and only yours." Finn assured her, "Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn told him with her smile still covering her face.

_Well that went better than expected._ Finn thought to himself as he laced his fingers into hers and led her back to the choir room.

* * *

**Like usual I'm not to sure about the chapter, review and let me know please! The song was With You by Jessica Simpson. Oh and I just had to put the, 'Okay? Okay.' scene in because that seems to be a staple scene for Finn and Quinn. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a little trouble deciding where to go from the cat fight, so thanks to Bennett99 for helping me with this idea!**

**

* * *

**

_Hey, do you and Q want to come over tonite? Brittany and I are having a movie night._ - Artie

Finn read the text and quickly replied to his friend.

_Lemme talk to her, ill text you in a few._

Finn smiled to himself as he quickly sent a text to Quinn. It was nice having Brittany and Artie as friends, they made a good double date combo.

_Arties tonight for movies?_ - Finn

Finn texted Quinn as he turned on his Xbox. Unfortunately it had been a slow Saturday for Finn. Ever since basketball season ended, he had way to much free time on his hands. He had decided to not play baseball this year so that he could work out to get stronger for football.

_Definitely, Britt just asked me too. Pick me up at 6?_ – Quinn

Finn looked up at his T.V. as he heard someone else get on line. _DoubleA007 is online_. Finn invited Artie to a chat party as they began to discuss the night as he texted Quinn.

_See you then babe. _- Finn

"So Quinn and I will be there around 6:30, sound good?" Finn asked Artie as they began matchmaking on Halo.

"Sounds good dude, we've got some good horror flicks lined up." Artie said as they entered a game, "Let's kick some ass."

"Hell yeah!" Finn told him as they began the game, "Wait, you know I hate scary movies. I'm gonna be the one scared, not Quinn." He told Artie with a laugh.

Artie laughed, "Well you better man up son!"

They continued their game as they noticed a new friend get online, _Puckzilla69 is online_.

"What's up my dudes?" Puck greeted them as he joined their party, "Really Finn, _theFINNest101_ was your idea of a great gamertag?" He asked Finn with a laugh.

"Dude its badass!" Finn tried to explain to his friends as they continued to play Halo.

"Anywho," Puck said as he chuckled a little, "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Actually I'm having a movie night," Artie informed him, "You and Rachel wanna join in?"

"Shit!" Puck yelled as he died, "What? Yeah, sure I'll text her right now."

"Alright sounds good." Artie told Puck.

"You know what really sounds good?" Finn mockingly asked Puck, "You not dying anymore." He said with a chuckle.

"Ha, fuck off." Puck told him as he laughed as well.

* * *

"So what are we exactly watching?" Quinn asked Finn as he drove towards Artie's house.

"Artie said something about scary movies." Finn told her trying to play it off as nothing. Truthfully he was awful with scary movies, so tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Finn, "I thought you hated scary movies?"

"Psh, what? Me?" Finn asked her as he turned on to Artie's street, "Nah, I love those movies!" He quickly lied.

Quinn bit her lower lip, "Good, because I am absolutely terrified of scary movies. I need someone to hold onto." She told Finn as she grabbed his hand.

_Great._ Finn thought to himself, _now I have to be brave for her when I'm probably going to be scared shitless. _

"Yeah, of course." Finn said as he put his best brave face on, "Well come on, look's like they're waiting on us." He said as he noticed Puck's truck in the street.

Finn led Quinn into Artie's house and down to the basement, "Hey guys." He greeted his friends as they sat on the empty couch.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel happily said from the loveseat she was sharing with Puck, "Hey Quinn!"

Quinn smiled at Rachel as she said hi to Brittany who was situated comfortably on Artie's lap.

"Alright guys," Artie said as he held up the DVD controller, "I was thinking we could start off with a little Paranormal Activity 2?"

Everybody agreed as Artie hit play and turned off the lights with a different controller. _I definitely need to invest in one of those._ Finn thought to himself as he saw Artie put the light controller on the table.

Quinn snuggled up close to Finn as the movie began. Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He figured that maybe with Quinn wrapped around him he wouldn't be as scared.

Well he was wrong seeing that he nearly jumped out of his seat only 20 minutes into the movie. Quinn looked up at Finn suspiciously.

"Sorry," Finn tried to explain, "Wasn't ready." He said as he forced a smile to hide his fear. Quinn nodded at him and laid her head back on his shoulder.

_Come on Finn! Get a grip of yourself!_ Finn told himself over and over again in his head. Finn came up with a strategy for the rest of the movie, well night. During every scene where there was potential for a scary scene, he would brace himself.

The plan was working. Quinn was getting closer to him and holding him tighter as she was obviously just as scared if not more scared than Finn.

That all changed though when Finn let his guard down, the scene was during the day so he expected nothing to happen.

"Holy shit!" Finn yelled as he shot up from his seat, throwing Quinn to the other side of the couch, "I-I, um, mean I need a drink, anyone else thirsty?"

Finn looked around to see Puck and Rachel staring wide eyed at him while Brittany and Artie continued to make out, apparently not noticing Finn at all.

Quinn raised her eyebrow again at Finn, "I'll come with you." She announced as she followed Finn upstairs into the kitchen.

Finn reached the kitchen and poured himself a Coke. He heard Quinn giggle behind him, "What?" Finn asked her as if nothing had happened.

"You _are_ scared." Quinn told him as she stared him down.

Finn tried to think of an excuse. When nothing came to mind Finn gave up, "Alright, fine you're right. I am absolutely terrified, but I didn't want to look like a whimp." He confessed to his girlfriend as he looked away blushing.

"Aw Finn," Quinn told him as she moved closer to him, "Trust me, I know you're not a whimp. You're the bravest guy I know." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

Finn smiled down at her, "Thanks, but let's be honest." He said with a laugh.

Quinn laughed with him, "Are you going to need to hold onto me instead?" She mockingly asked him as they made their way back downstairs.

"Nah, I got you babe." Finn told her with a grin as he led her back to the couch, "I'll just close my eyes or something." He whispered into her ear with a chuckle.

Quinn giggled as she nestled her head back onto Finn's shoulder, his arm around her.

"Do you two mind?" Puck asked as he didn't take his eyes off the T.V., "Some of us are trying to watch this."

Finn chuckled once more as he pulled Quinn closer to him.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Santana is?" Mr. Schue asked as he peaked out into the hallway for any sign of the girl.

Finn raised his eyebrow, where on earth was Santana? He looked over to Quinn who had the same expression as he did. "She's probably out shopping or something." She whispered to him as she smoothed out her cheerios skirt.

"Ah, there you are!" Mr. Schue said relieved as Santana walked in, "Where were-" He started to ask before he quickly realized, seeing that Santana wasn't in her cheerios uniform.

"Sorry, I was talking to Ms. Sylvester about me quitting the cheerios." Santana told him as she looked at Finn for a short second.

Finn looked to his right to see Quinn with her eyebrow raised again. "What is she up to?" She asked Finn.

"No clue." Finn simply said with a shrug of the shoulders. He eyed Santana suspiciously; she had to be up to something. She was one of the best cheerios after all, why would she just quit?

"Why'd you quit?" Brittany asked Santana on queue from Artie's side, she was clearly confused as to why her best friend would quit the cheerios.

Santana sighed, "I don't know, I just kind of realized that the cheerios weren't bringing out the best side in me. After all popularity isn't everything, right?" Santana asked the club, though she only looked at Finn.

Finn smiled to himself as Santana confessed her reason for quitting. This was really brave of her after all, to quit the thing she loved, so that she could become a better person. Finn's smile did not go unnoticed by Quinn or Santana, as Santana smiled widely as she sat directly behind Finn.

Quinn turned around to glare at her former best friend. She just wouldn't back off would she?

* * *

**I liked this chapter to be honest. I like the idea of Santana not being all bitchy and actually having a light side and being sweet. I don't think I'm going to have another cat fight, just some controversy! Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is probably my favorite story that I am writing. So I decided to update this one again. Also, special thanks to BearyBear for helping me come up with this chapter idea!**

**

* * *

**

Santana rolled her eyes as she watched Finn and Quinn share a laugh. _That should be me_. She told herself as Mr. Schue rambled on about something.

_I have to get him back_. Santana thought to herself as Finn laced his hands with Quinn's. _She doesn't deserve him. I want him. No, I need him._ She told herself as she decided to make it her mission to get him back.

Most people thought Santana was just some self observed selfish bitch. But really, she did have feelings and emotions just like every other girl in this high school.

The night where Finn found out about Santana sneaking around had been especially tough on Santana.

"_Sam, get the fuck out of my house!" Santana screamed at Sam as he looked at her with his eyes wide._

"_Why?" Sam pleaded with her, "He was gonna find out soon enough. Plus, he doesn't have a killer bod like mine." He told her with a smirk as he showed her his abs. _

_Santana laughed sarcastically as he pulled his shirt back down, "Yeah? Well at least he's not a complete ass!" _

_Sam rolled his eyes, "San, come on now. I like you more than Quinn and you like me more than Finn. Let's stop pretending." _

"_First off, don't call me San!" Santana screamed at him as she backed him towards the door, "Secondly, I do not like you more than Finn. I love Finn; you were just some stupid God damn mistake!" _

_Sam opened the door, "If I was a mistake, than why did you keep coming back?" He told her as Santana slammed the door in his face. _

_Well great Santana, you just ruined it with the best guy you have ever had. She told herself over and over again as she collapsed onto her bed. _

_Now Finn was going to go off and run to Quinn who would happily accept him back, and she was going to be left with nothing. It just wasn't fair that Quinn got everything that Santana wanted. _

_The only thing Santana could do to get her through this night was to either cry herself to sleep or go to that party Brittany had mentioned. _

_Santana decided to do the latter as she threw on a pair of jeans and headed over to Brittany's._

_Of course, there was Finn there with Quinn. But they weren't really together, Santana noticed as she lurked by herself in the corners, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Finn. _

_Then Quinn dragged Finn to the dance floor and they started dancing, Santana closed her eyes as the song carried on. _

_She could only wince at the sight of Finn kissing Quinn. Well there went any chance of getting him back._

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head as she tried to get that memory out of her mind. She looked up to see if she had missed anything while she was off reliving the memory.

_Nope_, she thought to herself as she saw Mr. Schue writing something about regret. Ironic, they would be talking about the only thing on Santana's mind right now. _Well maybe not the only thing,_ she thought to herself as she watched the back of Finn's head contently.

"So anyways," Santana heard Finn whisper to Quinn, "I was thinking we could go out to the woods tonight, I have a special place I want to show you."

"You know I hate going to the woods." Quinn told him like he should know that.

"Just trust me, this place is special." Finn told her as he took her hand into his.

"_Where are you taking me Hudson?" Santana asked him curiously as he drove down some back road. _

_Finn smiled at her, "You'll see." Was all he said as he turned his attention back to the road. _

"_You better not confuse me for some lovesick dove." Santana told him as she smiled to herself, "Cause I don't do all of that cute shit."_

_Finn smirked to himself, "Keep telling yourself that." He told her as he pulled down a gravel road.  
_

"_Where on earth are we?" Santana curiously asked him as she looked around her to see trees and other foliage, "You aren't planning to kill me out here, are you?" She teasingly asked him._

"_Oh ha-ha." Finn sarcastically told her, "Actually, we're here now." He said as he pulled into a makeshift parking spot off the side of the trail._

_Santana quirked an eyebrow at him, "Come on, I'll show you." He said as he hopped out of the car, grabbing a blanket from the back._

_Finn led her up a short hill as Santana linked hands with him. Finn looked down at their hands, "What happened to you don't do that cute stuff?" _

_Santana shrugged, "I can make an exception for you."_

_Finn smiled as he stopped, "Here we are." He calmly said as he let go of Santana's hand to lay the blanket out. _

"_Wow." Santana gasped, "This is beautiful." _

_Finn smiled at her as he laid down on the blanket, "Yeah, I found this spot last year. It's my go to spot." _

_Santana returned the smile as she laid down next to him, "I can see why." She told him as she re-linked their hands. _

Santana sighed as she once again broke out of her trance. She needed to stop having all of these day dreams so that she could concentrate on school and keep her mind off of _him_.

"Alright," Mr. Schue said, "So does anyone have a song they want to sing about regret? Or will you need a couple days?" Mr. Schue asked as Santana finally started to listen.

Santana quickly raised her hand without even thinking about it, "Alright then. Santana, let's hear what you got!"

She slowly made her way to the front of the room. She knew exactly what song she was going to sing. She walked over to Brad and whispered the song into his ear, then did the same to the jazz band who was in the room today as well.

"Well I have regretted quite a few things I have done lately," Santana told the class as she didn't look up from the ground, "And before you say it, no I am not talking about quitting the cheerios." She told them as she nodded at Brad and the band and waited for them to start.

_Comparisons are easily done__  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection__  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree__  
__I picked the ripest one__  
__I still got the seed_

_You said move on__  
__Where do I go__  
__I guess second best__  
__Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer__  
__In the middle of winter__  
__Like a hard candy__  
__With a surprise center__  
__How do I get better__  
__Once I've had the best__  
__You said there's__  
__Tons of fish in the water__  
__So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips__  
__I taste your mouth__  
__He pulled me in__  
__I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into..._

_You're the best__  
__And yes I do regret__  
__How I could let myself__  
__Let you go__  
__Now the lesson's learned__  
__I touched it I was burned__  
__Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes__  
__Oh won't you walk through__  
__And bust in the door__  
__And take me away__  
__Oh no more mistakes__  
__Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

Santana finished her song and slowly made her way to her seat. She looked up to see Finn smiling at her. _Well this is progress,_ she thought to herself as she felt Quinn glare at her. Quinn didn't know what was coming, Santana wanted Finn and she was going to get him.

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you think! The song was Thinking of You by Katy Perry. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long time between updates, I just couldn't get motivated. I finally decided to write this so I hope it turns out good!**

* * *

Quinn Fabray could feel herself losing Finn. It was a new, unpleasant feeling to her. She never lost anything that was hers without her permission. Yes, she had lost her virginity to Puck, but she had agreed even though alcohol was in the picture.

Ever since Santana had sang that damn song, Finn seemed to be talking more and more to her. Even on their date nights, Finn would be texting Santana. Talk about a self esteem killer.

What did Santana have that Quinn didn't? Quinn actually had some self respect; she wasn't a total bitch to everyone anymore. Well, of course Santana suddenly wasn't either. Maybe it was time for Quinn to quit the cheerios and focus more on Finn. After all, the Cheerio's was Quinn's whole day.

Sue seemed to be set on the fact that the Cheerio's would not win unless they practiced 30 hours a week. Quinn laughed at the thought of it, 30 hours a week for High School cheerleading. Finn didn't even work 30 hours a week at his job, yet she was practicing for sometimes more than that.

Maybe the reason that Finn and Santana were growing so close to each other was the fact that they actually got to hang out. Finn and Quinn were lucky to see each other twice a week outside of school. All of that time while Quinn was off practicing, Finn and Santana were probably growing closer and closer.

Quinn decided right then and there, as she saw Finn walk into Glee with Santana, that it was time to quit the Cheerio's. Quinn honestly didn't care what Sue thought anymore, it was time to set her priorities straight.

* * *

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn confidently said as she walked into her office, "We need to talk."

Sue slowly looked up from what looked like a diary, "What do you want Q? And why are you not wearing your cheerio uniform?" She asked as she took off her glasses.

Quinn took a deep breath, "I quit." She simply told her as she took her uniform and laid it on the chair across from the desk.

Sue raised an eyebrow as she looked at her head Cheerio, well former head Cheerio. "What are you talking about Q? Why would you ever even conceive the thought of quitting?"

"Because I have more important things than Cheerios, I can't waste my whole High School career practicing. I have other things to do." Quinn told her in her best attempt at a stern voice to the most feared Coach in the whole Midwest.

"What on earth could that be?" Sue scoffed at her.

"Um, I don't know." Quinn sarcastically said, "My academics, my family, my boyfriend. You know, life?"

Sue stared at her now former head cheerleader, "Get out of my office, come back tomorrow and maybe I'll keep you as my head Cheerio."

"Don't you get it?" Quinn sneered at Sue, "I quit. I'm done. I'm not coming back, you can find a new head cheerleader. I don't want to be apart of this anymore. I want to live my life and actually do something worth while. Brittany can be your new head cheerleader, I don't care anymore."

"And to think I once saw a young Sue Sylvester in you." Sue said with venom in her voice.

"Well looks like you saw wrong." Quinn told her as she turned on her heel and walked confidently out of her office.

Step one of her plan was done, now onto step two; winning Finn back.

* * *

"Quinn, why aren't you in your Cheerio uniform?" Rachel asked as Quinn slowly walked into the Glee room.

It was the first time Quinn had been in this room out of uniform since she had Beth.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Because I quit." She simply told them as she glared at Santana before taking a quick look at Finn who was smiling.

Maybe this was going to be easier than she originally thought.

Quinn slowly walked over to Finn where she sat next to him, "Hey." She almost inaudibly whispered to him.

"Um hey." Finn stammered refusing to make eye contact with her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" She asked him as he began to fiddle his thumbs together.

"Noth-" Finn yelled before quieting down, "Nothing."

Quinn began to get nervous, she knew that Finn was an awful liar and it was obvious he was lying right now. He was yelling, fidgeting like crazy, and his hands looked really sweaty.

"Finn." Quinn dragged out, "What are you not telling me?" She slowly asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Finn quickly said, "I tell you everything and you know that, I just don't see-"

"You're rambling." Quinn interrupted him, "Look just tell me."

Finn sighed, "I'll tell you after Glee." He finally told her as he looked down at his feet.

Quinn's mind was racing the whole class. She just couldn't concentrate on Glee. Its not that she didn't care, it was just that whatever Finn was hiding was more important. What could it be though?

"Quinn, what do you think?" Mr. Schuester asked as Quinn snapped back into reality.

"Um, sorry," Quinn quickly replied, "About what?"

"About trying a Santana and Finn duet?" Mr. Schuester repeated, resulting in Quinn's jaw dropping.

Quinn quickly shook her head, "I don't like it."

Mr. Schuester raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because," Quinn began as she racked her brain for any excuse of why they shouldn't sing together, "Their voices don't mesh well." She finally blurted out.

"Really?" Rachel asked from the front of the room, "I think that they would sound absolutely excellent together!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, whatever happened to that new friendship they had established? Quinn sighed as Mr. Schuester announced that Finn and Santana would be singing a duet for the Glee club's opening night.

"Alright well, I'll see you guys on Monday," Mr. Schuester happily said as he began to put papers into his bag, "Have a good weekend!" He said with a smile.

As everyone else got up and began talking about what they were doing this weekend, Quinn remained in her seat next to Finn as he began to wildly twitch again. Rachel finally walked out of the room with Puck, not before casting Quinn a concerned look though.

Quinn turned herself in her seat to face Finn, "What's wrong?" She asked Finn as they were now alone in the room.

Finn closed his eyes and scrunched his face in thought as he refused to make eye contact with Quinn.

"Finn, look at me and tell me." Quinn nearly demanded, "Please."

Finn slowly opened his eyes, he still wouldn't look at Quinn as he began to talk, "Quinn, I messed up."

Quinn's breath hitched a bit as she heard Finn say that, "Finn, please look at me and tell me."

Nodding, Finn slowly turned to look at Quinn. She could see tears forming in his eyes, "I-I think we should break up." Finn blurted out.

Quinn felt a lump form in her throat as Finn said those six words, "W-why?" She finally managed as tears of her own began to form.

As Finn began to ramble on about football and cheerios Quinn felt her world began to crumble around her. She had worked so hard to get Finn back, and now all of that was just crashing around her.

"F-Finn, just tell me why." Quinn finally told him as he stopped rambling.

Finn took a deep breath, "I kissed Santana. I am really, really sorry Quinn." He told her looking away.

Quinn closed her eyes tightly as a tear escaped down her cheek. She shook her head as Finn put his hand on her shoulder.

"N-no, Finn." Quinn stammered as she stood up, "I guess I just wasn't good enough."

"Quinn, wait." Finn said as he stood up, taking a step towards her.

"No Finn. Save it." Quinn told him as she did her best to hold her tears back, "Go run off with Santana. If that's what you really want." She told him as she turned to run out of the room, the tears falling freely now.

Finn sighed as he collapsed into the nearest chair. _Great_, he thought to himself, _How am I supposed to fix this?_

* * *

**Phew, that chapter was tough to write! I hated breaking Finn and Quinn up, but it had to happen for the story. So please stay with me! Reviews are fantastic as usual! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, so sorry for taking forever to update. My senior year is coming to an end so I have been extremely busy between that and work. Thanks for sticking with me if you still read! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee…**

* * *

"Quinn, I'm really sorry about Finn." Rachel told her friend as she took a sip of her coffee.

Quinn slowly nodded, "Its okay. Just tell me though, did you know about him and Santana?" She asked her as she still remembered that look Rachel gave her before Finn broke the news.

"Um no, not completely." Rachel told her as she looked out the window, "I knew something was up though because he seemed really distant when he was hanging out with me and Puck."

Quinn slowly nodded and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as Rachel continued.

"He just wasn't really apart of any of the conversations. Puck tried to talk football and other guy stuff with him but he would just mumble and nod. It was weird."

"God I feel so stupid." Quinn mumbled as she put her face in her hands, "How could I not see this coming. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"Aw don't say that Quinn," Rachel comforted her friend, "It's not your fault at all. Finn made the stupid decision to fall into Santana's trap. Obviously Santana has been planning for this to happen after all of the singing she's done. But let me ask you, do you still love Finn?"

Quinn sighed at the question; she knew it was coming eventually.

"I mean yeah," Quinn told her as she took a long drink of her cappuccino, "He's my first love, I think I always will."

"Well do you want him back?" Rachel pressed her farther.

Quinn looked at Rachel suspiciously, "Yes. Why?"

Rachel smiled and took out her phone, "I have a plan."

* * *

_Hey dude, meet me at our spot from freshman year. I got the beer if you got the chips._

Finn looked down at the text he had just received from Puck. He guessed that he was cool with Puck since they were talking, but they have never really hung out just the two of them since the baby gate incident.

_Yeah sure man. Be there in 10_

Finn sent the text and headed down to his pantry to snag any chips he could find. He grabbed a bag or Doritos and Cheetos and grabbed his keys.

As he walked out to his car he started to remember all of the memories he had shared with Puck. They had found the spot way back as kids, but it truly became their go to spot freshman year after football practices.

Finn made the short drive to the spot where he saw Puck's truck parked in the parking lot. Finn pulled his car in next to Puck's and got out.

It was funny how they found the spot. They had been dreading going back home to homework after a particularly rough practice. Puck had the idea of going to the park and Finn agreed as he was all about not doing homework.

As they walked through the park, they landed up on the spot where they used to have their fight club way back in sixth grade. Fight Club wasn't as bad as it sounded, just some old fashioned wrestling between Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike; the original four.

"What's up man?" Finn heard Puck say from right next to the lake.

Finn nodded as he tossed the chips down between them and sat next to him. Puck handed him a Budweiser as he opened a bag of chips.

Finn took a long drink of the beer then spoke to Puck, "So why exactly did you want to meet?"

"Dude, we used to be best friends-"

"Till you knocked up my girlfriend." Finn added in.

"Yes," Puck said solemnly, "But dude, we were bros. We did everything together. We had our first brew together; first smoke together, we even had our first kiss on the same day dude. You can't tell me that you don't miss those days."

Finn nodded as he finished off the beer, grabbing another, "Dude I do, trust me. But damn man, you slept with my fucking girlfriend. Bros don't do that to each other. You knew that I really liked Quinn."

"Trust me," Puck told him with a sigh, "I regret it more than anything in my life. But look I was into Rachel and Quinn obviously was into you. We were both jealous of you two and things kind of just happened."

"Then why were you constantly trying to break me and Quinn up when she was pregnant?"

Puck sighed once more, "Because dude, that was my kid and you were already pissed off at me. I figured if I was gonna have to lose my best friend I might as well get my baby mama."

Finn just shook his head as he finished off his second beer. He grabbed another beer as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"Dude, we were Mav and Ice man. You can't keep that duo apart forever." Puck said as he stood up, "Peyton Manning and Marvin Harrison. Starsky and Hutch. Harry Potter and that ginger. Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. I could go on and on man."

Finn chuckled a little as he listened to Puck ramble about all the duos they were like.

"Alright dude." Finn said as he stood up, "You're right, we are pretty legit as a duo." He told him as he stuck his hand out.

"Word up." Puck said with a grin as they shook hands, "So now to the not so important part if you ask me, but Rach keeps bugging me about it. What's up with the whole Quinn and Santana situation?"

Finn sighed as they sat back down, "I figured this would come up."

"Spill dude." Puck told him as he handed him yet another beer.

"Well I mean Santana just seemed so fragile since we broke up. I mean don't get me wrong I thought I was over her, but I still cared for her." Finn told his once again best friend, "Then I wouldn't get to see Quinn a lot due to cheerleading and my job and what not. So I started hanging out with Santana again and we just kissed man."

Puck nodded as Finn went on.

"I mean I love Quinn and all but I still have these feelings for Santana." Finn said with a sigh, "I just don't know what to do."

Puck sighed, "Look, as you know I've never really been an emotionally deep guy, but Rachel has shown me some things. So I can't believe I'm saying this because normally I would just laugh at you. But dude, my best advice is give each girl a test drive. Then just choose which one works out best."

"I'm not gonna lie," Finn told him, "That sounds risky. I feel like which ever one I choose wouldn't be happy that I 'test drove' them." He told Puck as he made air quotation marks with his hands.

"True," Puck said as he rubbed his chin, "That's probably why I never had a truly serious relationship until Rach. But I mean if you could keep it secretive it would be legit."

Finn thought on that for a moment, "Alright fuck it. I'll do that, just promise me you'll keep them in the dark about it."

"Will do bro." Puck said as they fist bumped.

So it was the beginning of Finn's quest to find out which girl was right for him. Santana the Latina firecracker, or Quinn the blonde beauty. Finn sighed as he drank the rest of his can and crushed it.

"Dude we just knocked out that 12 pack in record time." Puck said in amazement as he threw the box behind him, "We definitely need to hit up the party scene when you choose a girl."

Finn nodded and chuckled, Puck made it sound so much easier than it was truly going to be.

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? Please review if you read this, it truly helps me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am! Please feel free to tell me any ideas you have for this story! Also, I have a new story out, so look for that. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

"I'm really glad that you finally chose to give me another chance." Santana told Finn with a wide smile as they drove to dinner.

Finn gave her his best attempt at a smile, something just didn't feel right, "Yeah, me too. I just hope it isn't a muff."

Santana laughed at that, "Oh it won't be. I mean we got something special Hudson." She brightly told him.

Finn smiled and nodded as they pulled into the parking lot, "So why didn't we go to Breadstix?" Santana curiously asked him.

"Well I just wanted to go somewhere different." Finn lied to her as the real reason was that he didn't want to see anyone he knew.

Santana smiled as she looked up at the sign for Red Robin, "Luckily you know that I love burgers." She said with a sly smile.

"Right." Finn said as he got out of the car. He had to admit, he looked pretty fresh with his nice pair of jeans and his favorite collared shirt.

Santana thanked Finn as he opened the door for her. She was showing off her best assets with her skin tight jeans and low cut shirt. She knew she would have Finn drooling

She smirked as Finn's eyes lingered on her butt for a second longer than he intended.

"You know," Santana began as they waited to be seated, "I think you choosing me over Quinn might have been your best decision since… Well ever."

Finn frowned, "Look, can we not talk about Quinn or any of our ex's for that matter?" He asked her as he was obviously not over Quinn.

"Sure I guess." Santana told him in a confused tone.

Dinner went about as smoothly as Finn would have guessed. Casual conversation, no one they knew came in. Overall a pretty successful test drive so far.

"So you want to come back to my place for a movie?" Santana asked him as they got on the highway.

Finn thought it sounded innocent enough, "Sure, why not?"

Santana smiled to herself as they made the short trek back to her house. She had more things in mind though, unbeknownst to Finn.

The minute they walked inside of her house, Finn could tell something was up. The way Santana looked at him, the fact that she picked the Notebook to watch, and the fact that her idea of a good movie snack was strawberries and whipped cream.

Finn raised an eyebrow as she sat dangerously close to him as the movie began. He raised an eyebrow as she cuddled up to him. He shrugged it off though as he tried to concentrate on the movie.

It wasn't until she straddled him and started to kiss him a little more passionately than he would have liked, that he realized that this was a bad idea. He quickly broke the kiss and stood up.

Santana looked up at him with hurt eyes through her eyelashes.

"Look Santana," Finn told her as he brushed his hand through his hair, "I really like you, I do. But we can't just pick up where we left off, we need to start over. We obviously had a lot of problems considering that you cheated on me."

Santana sighed and looked at her feet, "I'm an awful person, you don't have to sugarcoat it. You would rather run off with Quinn, your princess."

"Don't say that." Finn told her as he captured her face with his hands, "We just need to take it slow." He told her as he released her face and kissed her cheek.

Santana smiled at that and hugged him, "See you tomorrow."

"Of course." Finn told her with a smile as he walked out the door, "But remember, let's keep this on the DL so people don't blab about us."

"Yeah, sure." Santana told him as she closed the door behind him.

Santana smiled mischievously to herself as she pulled out her phone to send an important text.

"Noah, I need your help." Rachel told her boyfriend as they walked down the crowded hallways of William McKinley.

Puck sighed as he had a good idea of what was coming next, "What would that be my little hot Jewish American Princess?"

Rachel blushed at Puck's nickname, "Quinn is really cut up about Finn, we need to get them back together."

"Shit." Puck whispered under his breath.

"What?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Puck quickly lied, as he realized he had made a mistake as Finn had just told him about the date with Santana, "I agree completely. But how?"

"Well I was thinking last night," Rachel told him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his bigger left arm, "If Santana sang to Finn to show her feelings, let's have Quinn sing a song to show that she still cares!"

"Seems a little cliché, don't you think?" Puck curiously asked her.

Rachel scrunched her nose in agreement, "Yeah I guess. But do you have any _better_ ideas?" She asked with a clear emphasis on better.

Puck thought for a second, "Yeah, I got nothing. Guess your plans a go." He told her with a wink.

"Good, well let's get started right away!" Rachel excitedly told him as she dragged him into the Glee room where Quinn was awaiting them.

* * *

Mr. Schuester walked into the class a couple minutes late with a whole plan for the class, "Alright guys, I was thinking-"

Rachel's hand shot up, "Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Well it's not really about me," Rachel told him as Puck stood up and grabbed his guitar, "Quinn has a song to sing."

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn nodded and stood up as she walked to the front of the room. She took the microphone from Rachel and placed it in the stand.

As Brad and Puck began to play, Quinn looked right at Finn.

_I remember the way you made love to me__  
__Like I was all you'd ever need__  
__Did you change your mind__  
__Well I didn't change mine__  
__Now here I am trying to make sense of it all__  
__We were best friends now we don't even talk__  
__You broke my heart__  
__Ripped my world apart_

Quinn stared right at Finn as she began to belt out the refrain.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
__Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
__I gave you everything, every part of me__  
__Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
__Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
__Baby, tell me__  
__Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_I can't get you out of my head__  
__I still feel you in this bed__  
__Left me all alone__  
__You couldn't be more gone__  
__From falling apart to fighting mad__  
__From wanting you back to not giving a damn__  
__I've felt it all__  
__I've been to the wall_

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Santana suspiciously watched him from behind him.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
__Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
__I gave you everything, every part of me__  
__Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
__Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
__Baby, tell me__  
__Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_One day justice will come and find you__  
__And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
__Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
__I gave you everything, every part of me__  
__Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
__Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby__  
__Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you__  
__Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby__  
__I gave you everything, every part of me__  
__Didn't you feel it when I touched you__  
__Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me__  
__I gave you everything, every part of me_

"Wow." Mr. Schue said with a smile as he stood up, "That was amazing. A lot of passion was put into that song, Quinn. Well done."

Quinn nodded with a small smile as she retook her seat. She could feel death glares from Santana. She quickly stole a look at Finn who looked at her with his signature smirk.

Quinn smiled to herself as she thought to herself; _maybe winning Finn back wasn't going to be too hard after all._

* * *

**Hmmm cliffhanger! What did Santana text and to who? Is Finn back in for Quinn or still all Santana? Find out next chapter! Reviews make he smile!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyy I finally found out what I wanted to write for this story! So if you're still reading this let me apologize for being such an awful updater. Well let's get to the story! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"So are we still down for tonight?" Finn asked curiously as he walked into Spanish with Quinn.

Quinn tried to hide the smile that slowly appeared on her mouth, "I guess," She teased him, "As long as it's just you and I." She told him as she poked his chest.

Finn chuckled as he took his seat next to her, "Well of course it's just me and you, who else would it be?"

"Hm, I don't know." Quinn said with a smirk as Mr. Schue walked in, "Your boyfriend Puck and his 'friend' Rachel?"

"Oh, so because Puck and I are bro's again, were boyfriends?" Finn asked her with an amused expression, "Good one, Fabray."

Quinn simply shrugged and smiled as Mr. Schue began to talk about conjugations and other stuff Finn didn't particularly care about. All he could think about was whether he would figure out who he truly wanted tonight.

He honestly hadn't really been expecting all of this a couple of months ago. Quinn to Santana, to Quinn, back to Santana. This was just a big mess in Finn's mind.

"Finn," Mr. Schue broke Finn from his trance, "Pay attention and stop dozing off."

Finn blushed as he could feel people looking at him, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Mr. Schue turned back around and continued to write some Spanish stuff that still made no sense to Finn. Once Finn decided to maybe start paying attention he saw a note on his desk.

He quirked an eyebrow as he opened it and read it, _What are we doing tonight? I need to know how to dress._

Finn smiled as he wrote down his reply, _Dress comfy. It's going to be fun ;) See you at 8. _Finn folded the note up and dropped it on her desk with a smile.

He saw Quinn smile out of the corner of his eye and put the note in her backpack. He really hoped this would be the deciding date.

* * *

"Hey you." Quinn said with a smile as she got into Finn's truck. He noticed that she was wearing jeans along with a sweater. Not that he was a perv and checking out her body. Because he totally wasn't.

Finn smiled at her as he backed out of her driveway, "So are you ready?"

"Well if you tell me what we're doing, than maybe I can answer that." She teased him.

Finn chuckled, "Well I was thinking we could go ice skating?" He asked her hoping that she wouldn't turn it down.

"Well I mean I don't really know how to skate but I guess you could help me?" Quinn asked him hopefully with a smile.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me." Finn told her with a smile as he saw her smile fall, "Kidding, kidding. I'll help you." He said with a laugh.

Quinn smiled at him as he pulled into the parking lot, "Well thank goodness because this could have been a disaster."

Finn laughed as he got out of his truck to open her door, "Well come on Ms. Fabray, the rink awaits!" He told her as he held out his hand for her to take.

Quinn smiled as he led her into the Lima Skating Rink. She bit her lip as Finn got their ice skates, she had always wanted to go but no one ever took her. Finn really did know her better than anyone else.

"Come on." Finn said as he once again held his hand out for her to take after she had her skates on.

Quinn cautiously stood up as she took his hand. He led her to the rink as she wobbled in her attempts to walk on the skates.

Finn couldn't help but laugh which resulted in a playful slap from Quinn, "Hey this isn't easy! I'm a first timer." She pouted.

"It's okay, I still like you." Finn said with a laugh and wink.

Quinn smiled as they made it to the ice, luckily for her there were only about 3 other people on the ice which meant less embarrassment.

"Alright it's really not that hard once you get used to it." Finn told her as they stood still on the ice with Quinn clinging to his body for dear life.

"Show me." She simply told him as he began to slowly move with Quinn still holding on to him.

They had only made it a few feet when Quinn lost balance and brought them both down to the ice with her on top of him.

"Guess I need some work?" Quinn said with a laugh as she remained where she was.

Finn could basically taste her scent. He breathed in the smell of vanilla and strawberries, his favorite combination of scents.

Finn shrugged, "We got time." He told her with a wink as she got off of him and they both got up.

"Alright," Finn began to explain as he took her hand, "Just keep yourself balanced and basically glide on the ice."

Quinn smiled as she took a step forward and nearly fell again only to have Finn hold her up.

He chuckled as she bit her lip in determination. He knew that they were not leaving until she got a hang of it.

Not even ten minutes later they were skating hand in hand around the rink, "I knew I could do it!" She giggled in excitement as they took another lap.

"You look like a natural." Finn teased her as he squeezed her hand in encouragement.

Quinn smiled as they skated, "All thanks to you." She happily told him.

Finn laughed as he led her off the ice, "Why do we have to stop?" She pouted as they wobbled over to the nearest bench.

"Because," Finn told her as he took off her skates and then began on his, "It wouldn't be a date without some desert." He told her with a wink.

Quinn giggled as she slipped on her shoes, "God Hudson, you don't have to exploit my weaknesses everyday."

Finn merely chuckled as he wasn't really sure what exploit meant but he had a good idea. "Hey I know you love desert, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not the only thing I love." She mumbled under her breath as Finn looked at her with an eyebrow raised as he ordered to sundaes from the concession stand.

Finn shrugged off the comment as he received the two sundaes from the girl working the stand, "Sorry it's not some extravagant desert. Money's a little tight these days." He told her as they walked out side to sit in the bed of his truck.

Quinn smiled as she took a bite of her sundae, "Oh its fine, plus I'm not _that_ picky." She said with a giggle.

Finn smiled as they ate in silence under the starry sky. This was what he was looking for, a girl who he could spend time with in a comfortable silence and not have to be constantly doing something.

"Quinn I really am sorry for everything that has happened the past few weeks." Finn told her as he looked up at the sky.

"I know," Quinn told him as she took his hand in his once more, "So am I." She told him with a squeeze of her hand.

Finn smiled as he turned his head to face Quinn and bit his lip, "I love you Quinn." He confidently told her as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you too, Finn." Quinn said with a smile as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Finn smiled as she lay down next to him and stared at the stars and moon, Quinn was his choice and there was no doubt about it.

* * *

Quinn smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway. She had done it, won Finn back hopefully once and for all.

"Hey tubbers!" Santana called after Quinn. Quinn stopped and turned to face her former best friend, "You seem a little happier than you should after the newest news!"

"What are you talking about Satan?" Quinn sneered as she glared at Santana. The rest of the Glee club slowly gathered around to watch the standoff.

Santana smirked as she could see Quinn falling apart in front of her, "Why don't you tell her the news Jew-fro."

Jacob stepped forward and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, "Well Ms. Fabray," He started as Finn appeared on the outside of the growing circle, "My sources tell me that Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez were spotted at Red Robin on what appeared to be a date a couple of nights ago."

Quinn's mouth dropped as Santana smirked besides Jacob, "Not so high and mighty now are you, Fabray? Why don't you tell her about our night Finnocence?"

Quinn shook her head in disbelief and then turned to face Finn who was watching the whole thing with a stunned expression. "Finn?"

Finn slowly ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly as he knew he was caught, "We um, went to, um, dinner." He told her as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"And?" Santana said as she crossed her arms.

Finn shook his head, "Went to her house and watched a movie." Quinn's mouth was still hanging open as the news came out. How could he do this to her again?

"Don't forget that _passionate_ kiss we shared Finnocence." Santana said with a smirk as Quinn could feel tears burning in her eyes.

"Santana, what the hell?" Finn nearly yelled as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "Come on we need to talk." He told her as he led her down the hallway to an empty classroom.

What Finn didn't see as he led Santana away was Sam pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Finn asked her as he threw his hands up in disgust, "I told you that we were going to keep it quiet!"

Santana merely laughed at Finn, "Why would we do that Hudson? We're golden."

Finn shook his head in confusion, "What does that even mean!" Finn ran his hand through his hair again, "You know what screw it, Santana we're done for good. I can't take it anymore." He said in disgust as he made a move for the door only to be stopped by Santana grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"No, Finn!" She practically screamed, "You _don't _get to do this to me! We are meant to be together and we will be together!"

Finn pulled Santana's hand off of his wrist, "First off, no I _do_ get to do this. Secondly, I'm choosing Quinn. Deal with it!"

Santana stopped herself from hearing anything else at that, "What do you mean you're choosing Quinn? We went on a date, not you and Qui-"

"Yeah, Quinn and I went on a date!" Finn interrupted Santana before she could finish, "I wasn't officially dating either of you so no harm."

"Whatever Hudson," Santana blew off his remarks, "If you really want the ice bitch, than you can have her. I'll go find myself a man worthy of my time."

"You do that." Was the last thing Finn said before he walked out of the classroom to find Quinn as he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Quinn!" He yelled as he saw her walking out of the school with Sam's arm wrapped around shoulders.

She slowly turned around to face Finn with tear stained cheeks, "Finn please just stop. I need space so please give it to me."

"But Quinn I-" Finn tried before he was interrupted by Sam.

"Dude, give her space," He told her with a confident look in his eyes, "She _needs_ it." With that they walked out of the school leaving Finn standing there speechless.

_Crap._

* * *

**Well that certainly took way longer than it should have! But hey, perfection takes time ;). Just kidding. But anyways I have one chapter left for this story before bringing it to a close. Funny, because this story did not end up as originally planned. But oh well! Review's make me smile! **


	14. Chapter 14

**First off let me apologize for the longest drought of my life. I don't really know what has happened to me! It might just be the lack of Glee in my life or just I'm lazy. Probably both… Anyways back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee…**

* * *

Finn paced back and forth in his room as Puck and Rachel sat on his bed and looked at him, "I can't believe she is already back with him!" Finn shouted frustrated.

"Finn," Rachel began as she stood up and comfortingly touched his arm, "You don't know that for sure yet."

"They walked out of school yesterday together, Sam held her all close, and then when I went over to her house to try to talk to her his truck was still there." Finn told her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well…" Rachel tried as she tried to think of something to say before Puck cut in.

"Dude just give her some time," He said as he remained on Finn's bed, "I mean let's be honest, it's always been you two, so you two are gonna end up together."

Rachel immediately stopped and turned to look at her boyfriend in awe, "Noah, I always knew you had a romantic side to you." She told him still beaming.

Puck smirked, "What can I say babe, you rub off on me. In more ways than one." He told her with a wink.

Rachel's smile fell a little, "And then you have to say that." She said as she shook her head and turned back to Finn, "But I do agree with Noah, just talk to her during school and what not and if it comes down to it, you always have Glee to help you."

Finn smiled as he hugged Rachel, "I think that was going to end up being my best route of getting her back anyways." He said with a chuckle.

"Ay Hudson," Puck said as he stood up, "Don't hug Rach so close." He said with a smirk.

"Bite me." Finn said with a laugh as they headed off for school.

* * *

Finn walked into his English class hoping to get a word in with Quinn, he stopped inside the doorway and scanned the room but didn't see her. He sighed as he slowly made his way to a seat in the back since he had no intentions of paying attention today.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Finn heard Sam say from the doorway. He saw Quinn nod and hug him from the side as Sam left her side.

Finn's heart dropped as he momentarily made eye contact with her before she quickly looked down and took the only open spot a row in front of his seat.

"Quinn, come on." Finn whispered pleadingly to no avail. The blonde remained silent in her seat until the teacher began the lecture.

Finn decided to go old school at this point as he ripped a piece of paper out and began to write a note.

_Quinn, please just say something to me. F_

He flicked it onto her desk as she read it and gave him a little nod as she wrote a quick response. She waited until the teacher turned around and dropped the note onto his desk.

_Lunch. Q_

Finn whispered a quick 'okay' back to Quinn as he began thinking of what to say. Should he just come out and apologize? Or he could make something up about how Santana lied. No, no he couldn't lie again. He was already in this huge mess and lying wasn't going to help him anymore.

The rest of the period was spent coming up with what he was going to say. Finally, the bell rung and Finn followed Quinn down the hall and into the cafeteria. He watched her grab a salad as he got a burger. Quinn paid for her meal first with Finn right behind her. He watched her pay then head to the table in the back corner, Finn quickly paid and headed to the table and sat across from her.

"Look Quinn," Finn began as he looked up at her, "I'm really, really, really sorry about-"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to some thought out apology," Quinn cut him off, "Just explain everything, please."

Finn sighed and nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, "Alright, look I was just really confused between you and Santana. My mind and heart were both just a mess, I knew what I wanted but I just had to see I guess. Well actually, Puck probably didn't help me out to much with his whole 'test drive' plan." He told her as he looked at her face to see it completely neutral.

"Go on." She practically ordered.

"So I went on that date with Santana and something just didn't feel right, almost like I was forcing myself to be there or something. But with you, it just felt right, like I wanted, no, needed to be there. I honestly do love you Quinn; I just kind of have a shitty way of showing it I guess." He told her looking down.

He heard a chair move and looked up to see Quinn standing up and walking toward the door.

"Quinn, wait!" He tried as he took off after her.

She turned to face him with tears on the brim of her eyes, "Finn, I'm sorry." She said shaking her head as she walked out of the cafeteria into the waiting arms of Sam.

Finn squinted his eyes and shook his head, what the hell is happening.

* * *

"Hey, Rach!" Finn called after Rachel as she was about to walk into the choir room.

Rachel turned with a smile, "So how was the meeting with Quinn?" She excitedly asked. When Finn's looked down she immediately took a step closer, "Oh no, what happened?"

Finn quickly explained everything that happened as they stood just outside the door, sure they were a couple minutes late, but come on, they were the co captains!

"Plan B is about to be underway." Finn simply told her as they walked in. He nodded to Puck when he walked in to let him know the plan was on the move.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Finn said as Rachel took a seat and Puck grabbed his guitar, "Um I kinda have something to sing before I get out of here."

Mr. Schue nodded and took a seat, "What do you mean 'get out of here'?"

"Look I just can't be here today." Finn simply told him as he walked to the front of the room and took a look at Quinn and Sam.

Mr. Schue squinted his eyes in confusing but nodded in agreement as Finn and Puck got ready.

'Here goes nothing.' He told himself as Puck began playing.

_I saw a truck backin' out of your drive  
You were sitting in the passenger side  
Messin' with the radio, you had your sun glasses on.  
I pulled over cause I couldn't believe  
Two weeks ago that was you and me  
Riding down these old back roads, singing our songs  
Now everybody round our town's been whisperin'  
A tear in your eye says I should have been listenin'_

Baby is someone else calling you baby  
It's driving me crazy  
This bein in the dark  
Goodbye ain't never easy  
So break it to me hard  
If you're over my love girl  
Lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?

You wanted time and you wanted your space  
So I backed off, did whatever it takes  
Never really thought you were that ready for moving along  
Now I ain't leaving till I hear you say what's going on  
It'll be what it will be, its either him or me  
Give me the word and girl I'm gone

Baby is someone else calling you baby  
It's driving me crazy  
This bein in the dark  
Goodbye ain't never easy  
So break it to me hard  
If you're over my love girl  
Lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?

No Goodbye ain't never easy  
So break it to me hard  
If you're over my love girl  
Lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?  
No, don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?  
Is someone else calling you baby?

Finn finished the song and looked at Quinn with a straight face hoping to get a read. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Finn looked at Mr. Schue who nodded at him. He walked out of the room and followed Quinn towards what he assumed to be the bathroom.

"Quinn, wait." Finn said as they rounded a corner. She stopped as he reached her side and looked up at him.

She quickly wiped the tear from her cheek as she answered, "Finn, I'm so sorry but I don't know what to tell you."

"So you and Sam are already together?" Finn slowly asked her as it started to hit him.

Quinn quickly shook her head, "No, but he has been so helpful lately I feel like I owe it to him."

Finn looked at her in disbelief, "So you're going to get back with him because you think that you 'owe it to him'?"

"Look I don't know. I just can't handle this right now. I do love you Finn but you just hurt me over and over again. I don't know if my heart can handle much more." Quinn told him as more tears began to fall.

Finn's heart broke as he saw Quinn cry, it always did. "Quinn nothing is going to happen to us. It's supposed to be you and I. Not you and Sam, not me and Santana."

"Well sometimes you don't do a good job of showing that." She simply told him as she turned on the spot and walked out the door.

All Finn could do was watch the love of his life walk away again before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Finnocence."

* * *

**Well finally I finished another chapter. I have one chapter left for this (I think)! So who knows maybe it will turn into more. What do you think is going to happen next? The song was 'Someone Else Calling You Baby' by Luke Bryan, one of my personal favorites. Reviews mean so much so please leave one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First off let me apologize for taking so long to finish this story. If no one reads this anymore because I took so long I understand! But I felt the need to finish it for me and for anyone else who is interested in this story still. Well, this is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

"Santana," Finn said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Now is not the time. Please." He pleaded with her as he truly could not take any of her attitude right now.

Santana swiftly grabbed his arm to stop him from walking out the door, "Look Finn, I know I've been pretty shitty to you and Quinn lately, but after that song and seeing your two little conversation I want to help make things right."

Finn squinted his eyes in suspicion as he looked her in the eyes, why on earth would she suddenly want to help his relationship with Quinn after she had been doing her best to destroy it lately.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I get it Finnocence I've been a complete bitch to you and Q. But please trust me when I say that I want to help you two. It doesn't even really have to do with Sam. Just you."

"Why." Finn merely grunted, still confused.

"I was talking to Puck last night and I realized that no matter what I would do, I would never fully have you so what's the point? The least I can do is see you happy, and I'll try my best to be happy." Santana told him softly as she looked away.

Finn gently smiled as he put a hand on Santana's shoulder, "Thanks, Santana. This means a lot."

Santana had a small smile herself as she shrugged her shoulders and looked him back in the eyes, "Just promise me you won't break our friendship."

"Never." Finn simply told her as he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "So what's your plan?"

"I'll go talk to Quinn and clear that up, but after that it's up to you." Santana told him as she pulled away from his hug. She stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing out the double doors.

* * *

Santana parked her car outside of the Fabray house and sent a text to Quinn to tell her she was coming in. As she made her way up the driveway and to the door she didn't get a response, not that she expected one.

She knocked twice before turning the door knob as she knew Mrs. Fabray would be at work for another couple of hours. She softly closed the door behind her as she turned to see Quinn standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn softly asked her old friend as it was obvious she had been crying due to her puffy eyes and her constant sniffs.

Santana bit her lip as she didn't really think this would be that hard, "Look Quinn, I messed up recently and I'm here to make things right."

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she tried to read Santana, why on earth would she want to make things right after all she had done?

"I don't really want to say that you two are perfect for each other, but let's be honest." Santana told her as she wasn't going to bounce around the subject, "Even when I was with Finn these past couple weeks, his heart was never in it. He was never fully there."

Quinn just continued to stare at Santana; she was still at a loss for words. After all Sam had been so good to her recently, but Finn was always on her mind. And now Santana was here telling her this?

"I get it Q, you have plenty reason to hate me, but please hear me out." Santana pleaded with her friend, "Finn loves you, and yes the giant sometimes has a terrible way it showing it. But you can't tell me you don't see it at all."

At this point Quinn was furiously blinking her eyes and praying the tears wouldn't fall. But it was to no avail as a couple tears made their way down her cheek, "I know."

Santana stared at Quinn waiting for more, but when nothing came she continued, "So you need to give him another chance before there is no chance for you two."

"I just don't know if I can handle any more heart break." Quinn told Santana as she sat down on the second stair on her stairway, "I mean is it even worth it?"

"Of course it is." Santana told her as she took a step towards her, "You and I both know that you love him and he obviously loves you. I'm not standing here telling you that you just need to act like nothing happened, but you can't let this end what you guys have."

Quinn bit her lip once more, "But what about Sam?"

Santana squinted her eyes in confusion, "What about him? I get that you and Sam had something before but that's over. You can't seriously tell me that you feel the same about him as you do Finn?"

"No." Quinn told her as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "But I feel like I owe it to him."

Santana just rolled her eyes, "You need to stop with this whole 'owing' it to him thing. You don't owe him anything; he was being a good friend. That doesn't mean that you have to go date him in return."

Quinn looked down at her feet, why was this so hard?

"Look Quinn," Santana told her as she turned and walked towards the door, "I don't know what else to tell you besides don't wait too long. Or you just might lose him for good."

With that Santana opened the door and walked out, softly closing the door behind her. Quinn put her face in her hands as she began to cry. Everything was starting to hit her, should she just put it behind her and take Finn back, or move on. She had no idea.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Finn had spoken to Quinn. Yeah they saw each other in Glee and around school but it just wasn't the same. No one really knew, including himself, what was going on with her. He didn't know where he would be if he didn't have Puck, Rachel and now Santana by his side.

"Hey, Finn can I ask you something?" Finn stopped and turned around as he walked down the hallway to see one of the cheerleaders talking to him.

"Yeah?" He simply said as he was hoping to get home before the predicted rain started.

"Umm, my name is Kaylee in case you didn't know." She told him with a bright smile, "But I was wondering if you would like to possibly do something this weekend?" She asked him as she bit her lip.

Finn just watched her bite her lip as he couldn't help but to think of Quinn once more. He quickly snapped back into reality, "Uh, maybe. Come find me sometime Friday I guess."

"Okay!" She said with a bright smile as she turned around and headed towards the gym.

Finn just shook his head and walked out the double doors unaware that Quinn was standing behind him and had just seen what had happened.

He jumped in his truck and made the short drive back to his house. He knew no one would be home either since both his mom and Burt were still working and Kurt was heading over to Mercedes house.

As he pulled into his driveway he saw the first couple raindrops hit his windshield, he sighed and quickly hopped out of his truck and jogged to the front door to let himself in. Two hours with the house to himself, talk about a boring Wednesday.

He made his way to the couch and turned on the television as he heard the rain steadily pick up. Not even five minutes later it was already pouring outside his house.

He ended up watching reruns of Sports Center and was finally settling in when he heard a soft knock on his front door.

Confused, he slowly stood up and made his way to the door and opened it. To his surprise he found Quinn standing there, drenched from the rain.

"I'm so sorry Finn." Was all she said as Finn noticed tears mixed in with rain on her face.

Finn instinctively pulled her inside the house and pulled her close as he shut the door. He wrapped his arms around her small body as she cried into his shoulder. He whispered for her to settle down and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

She slowly pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. Finn spoke before she could though, "What are you sorry for? Shouldn't I still be apologizing?"

Quinn sniffled as she shook her head, "No, you've apologized enough. I'm sorry for not forgiving you."

Finn softly smiled, "You don't have to apologize."

"But I do." She told him as she moved her hands down his arms until both of her hands were holding his, "Finn I love you more than you can imagine. I feel like I shouldn't feel this way about you at this age but I do. The more I thought about losing you and seeing Kaylee ask you out today made me realize that I _can't_ lose you. It would kill me."

Finn took that as his queue as he leaned in and softly kissed Quinn on the lips. It was nothing more than a loving peck. Yet, there was nothing more right at the time than that.

They both pulled away smiling as they just gazed into each other's eyes in complete silence.

Finn broke the short silence as he let go of her left hand, "Come on, let's go get you into some dry clothes." He told her as he led her upstairs.

Maybe things weren't quite back to normal yet, but there was no doubt that what was in store was much better than anything they had had before.

* * *

**Well I truly did enjoy writing this story and I hope some of you were here with me from the beginning till the end! If you were thank you so much! If not no hard feelings! Other than Album of Our Lives I'm not really sure what else I'm going to write. If you have any suggestions please don't be shy to tell me! Thanks again!**


End file.
